Love & Betrayal
by Animeworldgoddess
Summary: Pan has been gone for 6 years now and is returning to Japan. But what new enemy follows her and why did she leae in the first place? TP
1. The Haunter and The Haunted

A/N- Hey guys this is one of my most treasured of treasured fanfictions that I have ever had the pleasure of writing. It is also one of my best T/P fanfics I ever written. As far as I'm told. I'm sure you will love it. But if any of you are a Marron fan or even a Trunks and Marron fan I'm asking you nicely to turn around because in this story there are some serious Marron bashing. So unless you think you can handle it than I suggest you just forget this fic. And if you find out you weren't ready for it when you come up on a Marron bashing then let me put this on record that I did say you have been warned. If that does not apply READ ALREADY!!! Summery- Pan has ran away for 6 years and now is returning. What will happen and who is the enemy that won't leave her alone. Find out by reading this fic!  
  
"..." = Talking ...' = Thinking /.../ = Mentally talking ... = Bond talking -...- = Changing scenes = End of chapter ##### = Dreaming  
  
Love & Betrayal  
  
Chapter one: The Haunter and the Haunted  
  
Intro: 6 Long years ago Pan had left her family and friends and went into hiding. She left for reasons untold to those who cared the most. And now is returning after so long.  
  
" Hey wake up sleepy head." Came a male voice. Pan turned on her side and mumbled, "5 more minutes." "As much as I would like to say yes if you don't get up we'll get caught in traffic flying to Japan girl." Pan sat up and opened her eyes to find a pair of silver eyes with blue streaks staring back at her. " Dareck it's 4:36 in the morning. We're suppose to be up by 4:50 am." Pan whined while looking at her clock. " Yeah, but by the time we leave there will be no time left for me to give you your gifts before I give you back to your folks in Japan." He replied.  
  
This statement made her well up with tears. Before Dareck knew it she grabbed him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry I have to leave you here alone. Why don't you come and love with me there?" " No, Japan's not for me it's for you." He protested. But before Pan could complain Dareck told her to start getting ready. Pan finally made her way to the bathroom and took a 30- minute through shower. She stepped out and went in front of the mirror. Pan couldn't help but notice how much she physically changed.  
  
Her once short- shoulder length ebony hair was now so long it stopped right past her knees. It was much more shiner and felt like silk now instead of rough and dull like before. She appeared more slimmer and her bust was fuller. Her muscles in her arms and legs were well toned and she had a nice pair of abs. I just hope everyone will remember me!' Pan thought. I've tanned out over the years.'  
  
While Pan continued to get ready she didn't hear her companion come back into her room. So today's the day she leaves for Japan." He thought. He then walked into the center of the room and took a good look around the room. There was a queen-sized bed by the window with a crescent moon with other celestial objects converter on it, there was an oak dresser with two mulberry scented candles on it, a small closet, and a fire place. Also there was a door that led to a bathroom connected to the room.  
  
He sniffed the air. It smelled of mulberry since she had the candles lit all night. The window was open and a small breeze in. The curtains slightly moving with the breeze as golden light from the rising sun started to pour into the lavender room. Everything seemed nice and clam as birds could be heard singing their sweet melody. Pan emerged from the bathroom. " Dareck I didn't hear you come in.," she said. " Why you're dressed casual for once." She mused. Dareck blushed. He was wearing a blue denim button up long sleeve shirt, some jeans, and commando boots. Pan had to admit he looked good even without wearing his training his gear. As she looked on she tried to get good picture of him.  
  
His light brown skin, his light blue hair with sliver streaks that was short, his sliver eyes with blue streaks, and his well-toned body. But her observations were cut short when Dareck asked her a question. " So is this the same girl that came across my aunt's doorstep? Or is this someone else?" " Aww, I'm going to miss your smart mouth." Pan whined. "You'll get over it. From what I've heard from you I'm only filling in for Vegeta-san, Trunks- chan, and Goten-chan." " Yeah, but none of them makes me want to do a Bluma Brief come back like you." " Look I promise to visit as long as you stay in Japan until I offer you a get-away vacation. " Alright come on or we'll be late getting my gifts and final fare wells." Pan stated urgently.  
  
Mean while in Japan Capsule Corp. –  
  
#################################### "Please Pan don't do this." Said a male voice. "I'm sorry Trunks, but I must go. The last thing I want to do is hurt you or anyone else that's close to my heart. Trust me deep down I'm hurting unbelievably." Trunks loosen his grip on her. Slowly she pulls her arm out of his hold, gathers her things, and walks out of the door. ##################################  
  
" NO!" Trunks springs up from his nightmare. His nightmare about the past. " Why... Why now do that night from 6 years ago chose to haunt me?" Trunks asked himself knowing he wouldn't get an answer. He buried his face in his hand and let silent tears run down his face. Unknown to Trunks his parents and kid sister awoke to his scream and were watching him.  
  
" Oh dad is there something that we can do to make him feel better? Asked Bra. " Yeah Vegeta there has to be something we can do. I for one am tired of seeing my son only put on false smiles on when we look at him." Complained Bluma. " Well, there is, but in this case it can only be one person of saiyan blood to help him. And it can't be me or anyone else except for Gohan's brat Pan." Vegeta said letting out an aggravated sigh.  
  
" But, what can Pan do that we can't?" asked Bra. " She can mend his broken heart." Bluma stated finally catching on to what Vegeta meant. " Well I'm going to get ready for the day." Said Bra. "But it's only 5 in the morning." Bluma said. Bra shrugged at the comment. She left and headed straight for her room. Once Vegeta was sure Bra was out of hearing distance he spoke to Bluma as they quietly walked away from Trunks' room. " They've bonded." Vegeta said more like mumbled. " What! But Vegeta they-" Bluma was cut off. " It happened before Gohan's brat left. I don't know when, but they made a connection to the point if they wanted they could talk to each other by just thinking like we can, fell when the other is hurt or lonely, and make you have weird dreams or give you an eerie feeling that something will happen that involves the one they are bonded to. " But, Vegeta how can they bond if..." once more she was cut off by Vegeta. "Because their saiyan side and human side know that they want each other and so they are possible mates.  
  
Bluma and Vegeta made their way into the kitchen. Vegeta sat on a chair while Bluma sat on his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder while she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Vegeta sensing her insecurity wrapped his arms around her waist. " Trunks." Bluma whispered to the air.  
  
Outside the CC Household –  
  
An eagle screech could be heard. A bright light then appeared followed by 2 human figures. " Thank you Night Angel." Dareck said. " Metaphor!" the beautiful creature of life yelled into the air. Within seconds her beautiful white wings were gone, the silver streaks in her ebony eyes and hair were gone, her hair was no linger wavy, and her white tank top returned black as well as her boots, and her skirt returned to a green camouflaged skirt. " Any time and the name's Pan. She said.  
  
" Ah!" Pan gasped as she collapsed on all fours. " Pan! Are you alright?" Dareck asked with slight worry written on his face. It's a pain similar to mines, but how and who feels this way?'  
  
Back Inside –  
  
" What the?" Trunks thought he just heard Pan specking in his head. He had gotten up and decided to get dress after 5 minutes at crying about the past. After that evening Pan left Trunks was haunted by that for 2 weeks and finally he let it go to the back of his head.  
  
Trunks felt the day Pan left she took a chunk of his heart with her. He haven't been able to look at another girl, he work long week days to avoid contact with anyone, and when he did make contact with someone he would make up excuses for his disappearance and put on false smiles.  
  
" Boy I must be going crazy." Trunks said t himself. But it sound so real and close.' He argued in his mind. Trunks sighed and closed his eyes to relax.' What the...' " Pan!" He blurted out.  
  
Outside  
  
" OMG!" Pan explains as Dareck help her to her feet. " What is it? " Dareck asked as he tried to push his bang out of his right eye view only knowing the strains of hair would fall back into place going diagonally across his eye stopping nose length. " I thought I... I thought..." She stuttered.  
  
" You thought you what?" Dareck asked impatiently. "I thought I heard Trunks say But it sound so real and close' in my head." Pan replied.  
  
Inside –  
  
Quickly Trunks finished getting ready. As he dashed into the hallway he almost made Bra road kill. " Hey!" she yelled, but he didn't hear her. He zoomed past Vegeta and Bluma in the kitchen. He seemed to be a blur to them as he moved. " Trunks?" Bluma asked in a concern voice as she got off Vegeta. Vegeta too joined his wife and daughter to see what got into Trunks.  
  
. Trunks stopped at the front door. " Maybe... Maybe this is a dream. My mind must be playing tricks on me." He mumbled to himself. " You never know until you find out. He remembered a younger Pan saying to him I t was a memory from when she was 14 and he was about to read a fortune cookie.  
  
As the rest of his family made their way to the door Trunks slowly turned the knob and opened the door. And in front of him stood the woman he loved.  
  
A/N- Trust me when I say this is not your average angst/romance/action story. You'll love it if you review me enough to actually to the good stuff. Cause there are: Cat fights. Dog fights, Battle Scenes, Cute moments, then the down right adventure parts. For now Peace! 


	2. The Truth Will Set You Free

A/N- I hope you enjoy and check out my other works. Oh and before I forget if you ever have a question just leave it in a review, message, or email me cause I check my email everyday. I prefer review so when you get over three I can start writing previews for the next chapter and have a Shout Out List going on so... READ AND REVIEW!!!!! You have until chapter 4 until I get mad and stop all together.  
  
Love & Betrayal  
  
Chapter two: The truth will set you free  
  
"Pan" Trunks said in a whisper. There she stood before him. Hand held to knock on the door. The wind played with her hair making it go this way and that. Her rosy lips parted slightly and eyes wide widened by shock.  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta asked stepping forward to move the statue- like Trunks out the way. But even though Vegeta, Bluma, nor Bra didn't recognize her Trunks knew it was her. The one person who toke a chunk of his heart. The one that made him antisocial. The one he knew the night she left she was the only person he could love with all his being and not be betrayed like before.  
  
Just as Vegeta was about to reach out to grab his son and repeat the question that was left unanswered her mouth moved to speck. "I'm back... I've come back to you Trunks." She sobbed as she moved to hug him. Pan threw her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulders. Trunks wrapped his arms around her.  
  
The fell of his embrace made a forgotten feeling from deep inside her surface. She closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheek. "I sorry I took so long you guys." She apologized. Trunks looked up and saw Dareck. Trunks gave him a questionable look. Dareck mouthed, Just a friend, the Trunks nodded.  
  
"It's alright Pan. You're home now and that's all that matters." "Oh my.... Pan!" Bra screamed. "Kami! Pan you're back! Quick Bra go get the others from the guest rooms!" Bluma commanded. "Wait a minute. How do we know you're the same Pan Son that left us 6 years ago?" Vegeta said unconvinced. "You don't look like her." He added. (Well Duh! I made her that way!)  
  
Pan reluctantly pulled away from Trunks. She wiped the tears from her eyes and held her right arm up to reveal a silver bracelet that had the words Angel Warrior engraved on it out towards Dareck. Dareck who had folded his arms watching the family/friend reunion simply rolled his eyes. "What am I your servant now? Just snap you fingers and here I am?" Dareck whined as he came over and grabbed her arm to remove the beautiful silver bracelet that adored Pan's wrist.  
  
Once the bracelet was removed an orange electric spark shocked her. She winced slightly, but soon after a while everyone could feel her ki.  
  
Inside the Guest Wing   
  
"Gohan, Goten, Goku, Chichi, Videl! It's Pan! She came back!" Bra yelled banging on each door. "YO, what's with the banging and yelling?" Krillen asked walking up. "Yeah Bra what's up?" Marron asked. Then all the sudden as Gohan and them were emerging from their rooms to question the young blue haired girl they felt it. An old power level that was slowly returning to normal and felt very familiar. It was Pan's! And much like how Trunks did, the Son family nearly ran Bra over. Followed by Krillen, 18, Keial, and Marron, who ran as fast as they could. (Which by the way make Chichi and Videl look like sayian women.)  
  
Back Downstairs   
  
By now Bluma, Vegeta, Trunks, Pan, and Dareck moved from the doorway to the kitchen. "Pan! Oh thank the heaven's it's really you!" Videl said as the rest of the Son's made their way in which was only a few milliseconds.  
  
"Mother, father, grandma, grandpa!" Pan yelled as she slowly made her way to them. Videl walked towards her to meet her in the center of their distance. Videl's eyes were bow glazed with unshed tears. Videl and Pan stood there looking at one another. By this tme Krillen, Bra, Keial, 18 and Marron just entered the kitchen.  
  
"Oh god she's back!" Marron whispered to Keial with a hint of anger in her voice. Videl reached out to touch her daughter's face for fear it might be an illusion. She cupped Pan's cheek in her hand. "I'm home ma." Pan said knowing only she called her that even though it was sometimes when they were alone.  
  
The Videl's face glew with happiness that everyone had not seen in over 6 years time. At least 3 years for Goku's sake anyway. But then this beautiful mother/daughter scene got ugly. Videl removed her hand only to slap Pan so hard with strength unknown to anyone causing the quarter sayian woman to hit the round with a thud. Everyone gasped except Vegeta, Marron, Chichi, and Gohan. Marron chuckled. Chichi made her way to her granddaughter and helped her up. Once Pan stood on her feet Chichi did the same as Videl and slapped Pan on the other cheek causing Pan to fall back down due once again to unknown strength. (Hey they really must be sayian the way this is going eh?)  
  
Now both of Pan's cheeks were red with the imprint of Videl's and Chichi's hands. Everyone gasped again this time including Vegeta. He thought Chichi of all people wouldn't be hitting the child. Even if she did she normally used a frying pan.  
  
Goten and Gohan sighed feeling a big scene coming on. So Gohan uncrossed his arms and him and Goten moved to hold back Videl and Chichi. A way to save Pan from their wrath. Dareck, who was shocked by this, the action of the two women, stood to try to help Pan defend Pan when two hands shot out to hold him down. Dareck turned to see Trunks and Bulma who shook their heads to him. This confused him. Were they not her friends? Why wouldn't they help? Then he saw the answer in their eyes. They too wanted to help her, but they couldn't for it wasn't in any of their places to do so.  
  
There wasn't much they could do. "Let me go Gohan!" Videl said as tears ran down her face and redness sweep across her nose to show her anger. "You too Goten!" Chichi yelled with the same hint of anger. "Pan you don't know how much I wanted to just run out that door and run aimlessly through the world looking for you." Videl said. "She's right Pan. I mean we all wanted to. Hell, we even asked Dende to look for you, but he couldn't." Chichi added.  
  
But neither woman could finish due to the amount of tears and sobs that now engulfed them. They pulled out of Gohan's and Goten's hold and fell on their knees in front of Pan, who was still on the floor, and pulled her into a hug while sobbing furoiusly. Dareck mumbled something causing a light to engulf him. This caught everyone's attention and made Pan's eyes narrow. As the light dimmed a metallic thing shot out and wrapped around Pan's neck. Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Goku got ready to fight. If this guy was posing a threat they will be ready. The light was then gone and Dareck's arms were know metallic.  
  
His left hand was lifted which was what's around Pan's neck. His once blue and sliver streaked hair turned completely sliver as his eyes completely blue. He moved his right arm and it shot out and extended towards Pan and grabbed her wrist just like his left arm did her neck.  
  
"Don't you dare." She nearly growled. Her voice was dangerously low and had an unknown venom to it. It even shot a cold shiver down Vegeta's spine. (That's hard to believe.) She stared at him with such intensity it was down right creepy. A whit light glew around her neck and then Dareck removed his left arm. When the same happened to the right Pan punched Chichi and Videl away, as the orange spark appeared to be shocking her.  
  
"You're such a tomboy to try and swallow the pain. Let the truth be told so all is well again. Use what my aunt, father, and everyone we know taught you and as courage." Dareck preached. Pan slowly stood up. Still being shocked by the spark. She winced and sent the spark to him by extending her one arm and it shock him like lightening. But Dareck didn't seem harmed and smirked. She wasn't trying to hurt him, but since at the moment he was half metal she was sending him a thank you message in the form of electricity. He mumbled something once more and went normal.  
  
"I'm sorry to raise such a commotion in your home, but I think I'll take my leave." Dareck spoke directly to Bulma who was wide eyed at the moment only nodded her head to him. "And well see." He said as he looked at Pan who only smirked in return. He turned to leave and under her breath Pan whispered thank you once more. She returned her gaze to the confuse faces in the room. Now there was something around her neck that was sliver and black. And there was that weird bracelet on her wrist again.  
  
When Dareck let himself out Pan began.  
  
"Well I'll tell you what and where I was up to over the past 6 years." "What just happened?" Bulma asked. "I'll explain that too." Pan reassured Bulma. "SO where were you?" Gohan asked. "In 3 places actually. Florida, North America, Brazil, South America, and India." "Who was that, that just left?" Bra asked. "Dareck, he's Eric Nowmen's son." "Oh I remember him." Trunks and Goten replied.  
  
"Yeah, well, I stayed with him and his older sister Nawne Noles." "Why does he have funny hair and eyes?" Chichi asked. "Birth effect. You see his dad, like you Bulma, was an inventor and tested many things on himself. So his hair and eyes are naturally kindda streaked. " What about what just happened?" Vegeta questioned. Vegeta asked speaking up. "This bracket on my wrist is what surpressed my ki making me human. So if you tried feeling for my ki it's dead and Dende would look over me just as a human. If I tried to act sayain the bracelet will shock me until I'm acting human. When mom and grandma hit me it well in a way offended my sayain side and Dareck saw it coming so he put the bracelet on." "What about the necklace?" Trunks asked. "The necklace around my neck is used for something else." Pan answered.  
  
She looked around to see if anyone had any questions. There were some. Goten wanted to know why she left as well as everyone else. But Marron and Trunks. They knew. Trunks somewhat knew anyway. But the story would have to go untold for now. Because Pan sensed those questions and knew if asked she would not tell the truth. Not yet anyway. It was too dangerous to say. And not to mention could raise a lot of unwanted at the moment drama.  
  
Well that's all for now until I get the next chapter done. Um oh! Before I forget since we just spent two chapters on the present after this for another two chapters we're gonna go back into the past until we get to the day Pan leaves okay. I mean from the time the reason why Pan left began to blossom to the day she just had enough and left. And chapter 5 is when we go back to the present to see what happens next. So please review and till me what you think. Also you can now find this at under out of many nicknames Sabella Pan, my original name. So come check that and my other stories out there and they are most likey to be updated faster or the same time as when I update at   
  
ShoutOut! List  
  
Sesshoumaru Daughter- I'm so sorry once again hope this makes up for the accident and I'm glad you like it. )  
  
Mystiangel121- glad you likey. ) I been up three night typing bites and pieces of this and I'm ready to put this away until later. 


	3. When Friendship Ends and Rivalry Begins

A/N- To Sesshoumaru Daughter I dedicate this chapter to you! My first Reviewer for this story! Hello my fellow reader, but before we begin I must tell you that once in a while a chapter like this will be created to fill you in on where all the betrayals of this story begins. This betrayal right here that you're gonna read is actually one of the major reason s why Pan left Japan. But it's broken into 2 different chapters. So w/o further ado.  
  
Love & Betrayal  
  
Chapter three: Where friendship ends and rivalry begins  
  
6 years and 7 months ago Pan's House   
  
"Hey Pan where ya going in such a hurry? And dressed like that?" Videl questioned, as Pan was about to walk out the door. Pan blushed. She was wearing a black T-shirt and black biker shorts under a green skirt that button in the front with the last 2 buttons undone. She had a sliver chain around her waist and black heeled boots that came to her knees fitting her slender legs perfectly.  
  
"I'm just stepping out for a bit ma." Pan said. "More like stepping out to meet a boy." Videl mumbled under her breath. "Ma!" Pan yelled. Videl chuckled as she turned to leave. Pan shook her head as she opened the door to leave. Once she stepped outside she put her black bandana on her right arm and put on her famous black gloves with the fingers cut off. Just then her cell phone rang. "Hello" "Hey girl!" Bra screeched. "Hiya friend." Marron said with a hint of excitement. "So Pan are you coming with us later?" Marron asked. "Going where?" Pan replied confused as she took flight. "To the new teen club that just opened up!" Marron squealed. "Alright, I seen no harm in that." Pan said. "Yeah and you could probably find a guy there too." Marron said in a matter- a- fact way. "Maybe I would have a guy if you quit taking them from me Marron." Pan countered sarcastically. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful. Hate your boyfriend because he thinks I'm beautiful." Marron spat. "Hey, hey, hey you two why don't yall stop arguing and lets meet up at the mall to go shopping for some outfits to wear tonight." Bra said stepping in to stop the madness.  
  
"I'm sorry Bra, but I'm 15 minutes from your house. And I have to talk with Trunks cause its kindda important." Pan replied. "What's so important that you have to talk to Trunks about?" Marron asked sounding a bit ticked. "Something for me to know and you to find out never." Pan bitterly spat. Then she clicked the end button ending her connection to Bra and Marron.  
  
"She's got a crush on my brother!" Bra screeched. "What!" Marron yelled. Bra was shocked at Marron's out burst. "Yeah through my personal experience, sayian women seem to be a bit private and tend to be a bit... well bitchy too when they like someone." Bra reported. "Bra I gotta go." Marron said calmly. And with that Marron hung up. "Jeez." Bra sighed.  
  
' I gotta get to Trunks before Pan does.' Marron thought. With that she put the petal to the metal and drove even faster to Capsule Corp. And in 10 minutes Marron was at Capsule Corp. ' Man no sign of Pan anywhere.' Marron noted. Marron made her way to the door and rang the doorbell of the big domain famously know as Capsule Corporation. Then finally the door opened.  
  
"Ah Trunks just the demi-sayian I was looking for." Marrron mused. "Oh hi Marron. Come in, please." Trunks replied with a smile as he motioned her to come in. Marron returned the smile as she walked in. Trunks closed the door behind her. "So what is it you want?" he asked. "Huh?" Marron replied.  
They walked into the living room. "You said that I was the demi-sayian you were looking for; so I'm asking what was it you wanted?" Trunks spoke. "Oh yeah. I was wondering uh...if you'd uh..." "If I'd what?" Trunks asked giving her a questionable look. Marron started to blush a bit as she finished.  
  
"If you'd go on a date with me." She spat. "Sure" trunks said after a short moment of silence. "Really!" Marron said excitedly. Trunks nodded. As Trunks and Marron continued neither Marron nor Trunks heard Pan come in or even seen her hiding behind the wall near the doorway listening to every word they spoke. Pan's heart sank to the bottom as she heard Trunks agree to go out with Marron tonight at the new teen club. Pan felt the tears that threaten to spill free.  
  
But her ego wouldn't let her. So she regained her composure and silently started walking towards the door. But before Pan could touch the doorknob Bulma stops her. "Hello Pan how are you doing?" Pan slowly turned around to answer the blue haired woman.  
  
"I'm doing just fine Bulma." Pan answered as cheerfully as she could. "Wow Pan look at what you're wearing!" Bulma mused. / This outfit should get Trunks' eyes. / Bulma mentally said to Pan. Both started to laugh at this because as far as Pan knew Bulma was the only one who knew her secret.  
  
Then Marron and Trunks appeared from the living room. "Hi Pan. Ready to train?" Trunks asked. "Hello to you too Trunks and no I'm not training today." She replied once more as cheerful as possible. "Wow, that's a first." Marron said under her breath. But Trunks and Pan heard her loud and clear. "I guess there's a first time for everything." Bulma exclaimed as she turned to retreat for the kitchen. Trunks stepped forward and pan a hand on Pan's forehead.  
  
"What are you doing?" Pan asked. Trunks removed his hand and started to walk in a circle around her looking her up and down. "Hey what are you doing?!" Pan repeated nearly yelling. She couldn't take it. He was beginning to unnerve her.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Pan?" Trunks said in an accusing voice. "It is me boxer boy." Pan exclaimed. "Oh really. I know for a fact Panny doesn't like to dress up in any of the following: dressed, skirts, and healed boots." "I hate to mock your dad but there's a lot of things you don't know about me." She countered. "So um Pan what was it you had to tell Trunks?" Marron asked as she tilted her head and put a finger to her left cheek. "I don't know what you're talking about Marron. I just told hem what I needed to." And with that said and done Pan turned and opened the door. Only before Pan could walk out Marron shut the door and stepped in front of Pan so that she was sandwiched in between her and Trunks.  
  
"Get out of my way Marron." Pan said in a grave tone. ""Hey what's going on?" Trunks asked as he grabbed Pan's arm to pull her away from Marron. He knew for a fact that a Son is one of those people that are happy-go-lucky natured and that they don't get angry easily unless you did something that makes them snap. And on sign that Pan snapped is that she speaks like she's about to hurt someone badly if they are getting in her way.  
  
"Trunks may me and Pan talk alone?" Marron asked more demandingly than just asking. Trunks looked at Pan and as if she read his mind nodded. "I'll be fine." "Alright I'll be in the kitchen." Once Trunks disappeared into the realm of the kitchen, Marron opened the door signaling Pan to go outside.  
  
Then when both girls were on the porch and he door was closed they began. "Now that I'm sure Trunks can't ezdrop let's talk shall we? I know you have a crush on Trunks. And I'm afraid to tell you that he's taken now" "What you mean some tramppy girl already got to him?" Pan asked knowing well that she just insulted Marron. "Well actually I'm that some tramppy girl as you put." "Yeah, I know and I heard. Are you proud of yourself? Do you think you accomplished anything? All you do is go around taking crushes and guys me or Bra wanna date" "No, I don't Pan! You're just...just jealous that I got to him first."  
  
Pan had calmed her voice when Trunks asked her if she could handle Marron alone. Now she was angry. ' Who does this blonde think she is?' "Listen a minute to what I'm saying you stupid blond. And just maybe you'll understand. Let's recap shall we. When you were with my Uncle Goten you and Bra was going after Uub; you left Goten for Uub. And when you left Uub to go back out with Goten before Bra did, I tried to go after Uub but you got there yet again. And the real kicker was you wee still dating my uncle! If he hadn't left you for some country girl who doesn't know what ice-cream was back then you would have hurt his feelings." Now Pan was once more speaking gravely. And even though Marron didn't show it she was starting to get afraid. But she wasn't gonna back down just yet.  
  
"Look Pan your just mad because you can't get a guy. That's why you're talking about Goten and Uub. At least I have, can, get a man and keep them for a while. If you got one you'd probably have them ditch you the next day or so. But I wouldn't blame them. Who would ever want to date, let alone, think a tomboy is attractive." And with ever word she spoke she walked closer and closer into Pan's face until they were nose to nose.  
  
Then that's when Pan snapped. Losing all good nature scenes Pan let her anger control her. Marron stepped back once she saw Pan's eyes glow with a yellowish white light. Pan's power level skyrocketed and was just catching the attention of Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
Pan let Marron step back 5 steps before she began to approach her. A lion like growl escaped her Pan's lips. Scaring Marron unimaginably and reaching Vegeta and Trunks ears telling them to come quickly. "At least if I get a guy I will get them because I truly want them. Not because another girl is gonna snag him." Pan growled as she grabbed Marron's arm and smacked her. Marron hit the ground with a loud thud. Blood dripping out of her mouth. "You know what Marron friends don't back stab other friends. Especially twice on the same subject. So you know what. I'm not gonna brutally beat scene into you. Trunks' gonna find out what type of a girl you really are without Bra's or me help. I'll just be a good friend and show him without doing damage." Then Pan reached down and grabbed Marron by the collar.  
  
"Don't talk about me not having a guy again because this will be your consequence. A very angry female sayian." Pan hissed into the shaking Marron's ear. "Pan! Put Marron down!" Trunks hollered as he ran up to them. Vegeta hid behind a tree on the side of the house with his arms crossed. He heard every word of the 2 teenaged females.  
  
"Marron are you alright?" Trunks asked worriedly as Pan lowered her to her feet. "I got to go." Pan said as she calmed her anger and lowered her ki. "Pan! What in Dende's name would make you harm Marron?" Pan turned her back on them and started walking down the lawn. She took the black bandana off her arm and tied on her head.  
  
"Hey Trunks do you think you can give Vegeta this message if you're not too angry with me now. Could you tell him to meet me at the dessert around dawn or noon tomorrow. I only want to see him okay." Pan said not even turning to face them. In her mind she could picture him helping that back stabbing, selfish, hoe to her feet. Pan stopped walking as she thought, ' In time Marron Trunks will see you for the evil twit you are. I promise you that.' Then at full speed she flew off into the darkening sky towards home to think about the anger she had felt that day and how she was to show Trunks that Marron was no good to him.  
  
A/N- Well I just hope you think this thing. And yes people Marron is not done getting served her punishment but it will be about a good almost ten or seven months delayed. But needless to say that there will be more cat- fights and so on. Now on to the ShoutOut! List.  
  
ShoutOut! List I would like to shout out to:  
  
Trupan (Actually you'll find out who Kieal is next chapter! But he plays an important role though. Glad you likey)   
  
ladybugg (Yes that was a typo my mistake. )   
  
QueenPan1295 ( Glad you likey. And you never have to worry about me reviewing soon. I just try to wait for the reviews you know?)   
  
Shesshoumaru Daughter (Glad you likey)   
  
Now if you want to be on the ShoutOut! List all you have to do is review me any comments questions, or critic and I'll put you on the list and answer any response. I also take flames too so. Since I'm over three reviews we can start with the previews of the next chapter! Yea!  
  
Preview  
  
In the next exciting chapter of Love & Betrayal...  
  
Pan brings in this new guy who turns out to be her boyfriend. Marron starts to get her targets set on him and things really start to fly in the kitchen of Capsule Corp.  
  
Well next time the preview will be a bit longer. I just don't have chapter 4 at my side at the moment so ya know. Well until next chapter keep reading, reviewing, and loving. 


	4. The Flame Between Rivals Live On

A/N- Hey you guys I'm back and with great news. Just a little over a week ago I discovered that I won 1st PLACE IN MY COUNTY REGIONAL SCIENCE FAIR!!!!! So I'm very pleased to also see when I got back that other people decided to review this story. And so if people continue reviewing like that then I'll update much faster than I just did.  
  
Symbols: "..." Talking '...' Thinking (...) Me talking to you, the reader. /.../ Someone mentally talking to another person + ... + Moving on to another scene #... # Flash back *** ... *** Hearing a memory in the person's mind  
  
Any way this is the continued version of chapter 3. So this is where the last betrayal from Marron is and Chapter 5 will be where we go back to where we left off at chapter 2. Now without further ado.  
  
Love & Betrayal Chapter 4: The Flame between Rivals Live On  
  
+ 6 Years and 1 month ago +  
  
It's been 6 months now since Marron and together. And like Pan said she didn't try to convince Trunks that Marron was no good. Though her mind scrammed at her to warn him.  
  
The next day after Pan nearly killed Marron and she asked Trunks to give Vegeta a message; she met him in the dessert and asked him to mediate with her. She asked a few things about her sayian heritage as they did so. Soon the whole mediating and asking questions became a habbit for the two and sometimes their stomachs would have to remind them to come home. A bond started between the two of them. Vegeta no longer saw the annoying grand spawn of the third class warrior, Kakarot, but a pupil who he felt was more like an adopted daughter to him.  
  
Pan also got Trunks seeing her rival a bit, but to the point you wouldn't recognize. But then again she herself seeing someone by the name of Kial Sox. She meet him at the ice skating rank and they partnered up for many competitions and came in 1st place every time for their unique ability to work as a unit and express themselves as they skate to a certain song.  
  
But it didn't take long for them to start dating. In fact they have been together for 3 months. And things were moving very smoothly since they were together. Like after Pan's daily train with Vegeta and Trunks Kial would take her to lunch. Then Pan would treat to a movie. Followed by a little ice-skating. And once they were home for the day Pan or Kial would call the other and they would talk for a while then call it a day. Pan was very happy and content now. Even though she never forgot what Marron did she decided that some things just weren't worth holding on to.  
  
She kept Kial and the skating competition a secret from her family and friends. But during the second month of Kial seeing Pan, Videl and Gohan got suspicious and found out at a finals skate off. They weren't too upset at all. They only lectured Pan to let them know next time and Gohan gave Kial a good scar too when Pan wasn't around.  
  
Little did Pan know though that once Kial was introduced to Marron that their lovely relationship was to be doomed. And it would be a matter of time until Marron would feed wood to a flicker between them turn into a flame.  
  
+ In the GR +  
  
It was a nice day out for a Friday and Pan was stuck training with Vegeta and Trunks. Not that she didn't mind, but she wish she could go on a picnic with a certain someone this afternoon.  
"Ah, Vegeta!", Pan whined, "You went Super Sayian again and you know I can't handle you under 150 times gravity while you're transformed." "But that's the point brat. If you strive harder to fight me in this form instead of complain then we can turn the gravity up and maybe me and Trunks can get some decent exercise." Vegeta scolded. Trunks laughed when all the sudden a knock came to the door. "Alright enough for today." Vegeta ordered as he hit the button to turn off the gravity. Pan sighed and relaxed she slid to the floor to catch her breath.  
  
This made no scene to her. She was the strongest woman in the world, or on Earth anyway, and yet she's the weakest person anyone can fight around here that's a sayian male. Sure she could give them a run for their money, but still... all they have to do is go Super Sayian and then the fights over.  
Trunks answered the door to find a Marron Chestnut on the other side. She had on a yellow sundress and her hair was in a ponytail. "Hey Hun do you want to go on a picnic with me?" Marron asked sweetly (as if you ever can be) with a smile. "Sure just let me change. I just finished training. Hey Pan wanna join us?" Trunks called as Pan looked up at him. "But Hun I wanted it to be the just us." Marron whined. "Nope I have to take a rain check." Pan answered as she picked up her duffel bag and walked to the door.  
  
"Aw why?" Trunks whined. But before Pan could answer him a voice came from behind Marron. "You are late Miss Son." "Huh?" Trunks questioned as he looked up to see a guy about his height with brown hair that shot up almost like Gohan's, brown eyes, perfectly tanned skin and little muscle detail standing behind Marron.  
  
"I'm late for what? It's not Saturday and I didn't know it is it?" Pan asked putting her hands to her cheeks looking shocked the put them back down to laugh. "Ha ha, very funny. But this is no laughing matter you missed our ice-cream date today. And you never usually forget that." "I'm sorry, but a certain flamed haired instructor made me over train today." Pan said speaking loudly so Vegeta could hear. "Yeah, yeah" Vegeta replied as he came out. "Who are you?" Trunks asked. "Oh I' Kial and you two must be Trunks and Marron right or am I wrong?" Kial introduced.  
  
"You're right." Marron answered looking confused. 'I never seen this guy so how do he know me?' "I told him about guys and showed him pictures." Pan answered. "Oh". The couple said. "Well we better leave yall to you picnic so come on Kial I'll double treat. Ice-cream and a show." "Fine with me." He replied with a shrug. "But first I change." Pa n said. "Well then can you be the show?" Kial asked hopefully. I hit to the head, but not a hard one, was the only reply Kial got. "Fine you can't blame a guy for trying right?" He asked as he laughed nervously. "Not if you got a over protective dad out there just wanting for you to mess up so he can kill you himself." Pan retorted. Kial gulped.  
  
Pan then laughed at Kial then waved at the bewildered Trunks and Marron. Kial clamed some and wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned her head to his chest. He pulled her closer when she did so, then they disappeared into the kitchen. Marron's mouth dropped. 'He was absolutely gorgeous. I mean tight fitting shirt, nice abs, not to mention nice butt. But wait a minute I have Trunks now. He's more attractive than what's his face.' Marron thought.  
  
"Well are you too going inside or are you just gonna stand there and turn oxygen into carbon dioxide?" Vegeta called from behind nearly giving them a heart attack. Vegeta laughed at how easily scared they go then started mumbling something about stupid brats as he walked towards the house. Trunks and Marron followed.  
  
Once inside they were in the kitchen they were in awe. There was Pan dressed in a white v-cut tank top that hooked down the middle, a skirt that flowed off her hips nicely, and white spandex shorts under the skirt. It appeared somehow Pan manage to squeeze herself into the tank top. The shimmering white skirt had has a split in the front that goes up half the length of the skirt itself which stops a little past her knees. But it wasn't the cloths she was wearing that got them like wo, but what she or rather what she and Kial were doing.  
There was Pan and Kial lip-locked. Kial was dipping Pan to the fact her hair was touching the ground. He was hunched over her capturing her lips passionately. "Okay, okay you guys I believe you! You two are seeing each other Kami!" Bra shouted, as her eyes were huge as saucers from the scene at play. Her best friend Pan found a guy. And not just some John Doe, but a gorgeous, hones, dependable guy. With Bra's statement reaching their brains they stopped. "Aw, I was enjoying that you know." Kial said in disappointment as their lips separated. Kial brought Pan back straight up.  
  
"Well you know all you have to do is asked, but don't right now 'kay." Pan replied. Kial moaned in disappoint to answer her. She just shook her head. "How about we double date and go out and celebrate?" Bra asked clapping her hand with glee. "Celebrate what though?" Kial asked scratching his head. "That you two are together! I mean your Panny's first boyfriend officially. "Um Bra I don't mean to change the subject, but ah where did you want to go to celebrate?" Pan said now blushing like crazy. 'God you just had to there Bra.' Pan thought.  
"Well, well what's this? You guys planning on going somewhere on a double date and you're not gonna ask if me and Trunks want to go?" Marron spoke up as she and Trunks walked forward. / Hey Pan she sounded offended. / Bra thought to Pan while she forced a smile at Marron. / But she shouldn't. I mean what does she expect from us? Can't be trust or friendship. / Pan and Bra ended the telepathy talking to answer the blond that seem not to fall from heaven, but come from hell. At least to them anyway. Marron some how got everyone fooled to believe she's a saint, but Pan and Bra knew if they gave her the cross Kami would have left the next day.  
  
"Sorry Marron we thought you and Trunks had plans." Pan said trying to behave. "Well you know what out schedules clear tonight. So what's planned." Marron snapped back. "What's planned is this party a friend of ours is throwing and those are the coolest places to have a good time. You can eat, drink, dance, and sometimes he have weird contests like for Singing and stuff." Kial said. "Sounds like fun." Trunks said. "What time?" Bra asked. "If you guys are here and ready by 9 p.m. we'll some and get you." Pan replied clinging to Kial arm. "Alright then." Marron said with a smile Bra rolled her eyes.  
  
+ Fast forwarding to the party +  
  
Pan, Kial, Marron, Trunks, Uub, and Bra made it to a house on the other side of Pan's High School. The house looked small, but then again when you stepped inside it looked huge. It was very open and spacious. "Wow! This part is bumpin'!" Bra exclaimed. "It always bumpin'." Pan and Kial said unfazed at the same time. "You'd be surprise, but this is one of Eric's slower parties." Pan said as she hung up her coat. She had on a black halter-top and some skintight black pants. To top off her outfit she had on some open toe heels. Her hair was down and only had on a little lip- gloss. "Man I still can't get over Pan wearing lip gloss." Trunks teased. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Pan said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Pan! Kial! You made it!" Eric yelled from across the room. "What up Eric!" Pan and Kial yelled back. Eric nodded and started to make his way over to them. When he finally reached them Kial and Eric shook hands and Eric and Pan hugged as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Eric was slightly shorter than Kial, but still he was sort of medium tall. He had on a denim short unbuttoned to show of his well toned chest and some denim blue jeans. He had black hair that was currently wrapped in a bandana, but his bangs showed and he had black eyes.  
  
Marron coughed. "What?" Pan asked as she turned around. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Marron asked in a matter of fact way. "Oh yes of course. Eric this is Pan's friends. This is her best friend Bra and her date Uub. And this is Trunks, her other best friend, and his date Marron." Kial introduced. "Well nice to meet you all." Eric said warmly. "I hope you enjoy yourselves and it's nice to have a little celebrities in my home." He added.  
  
"Food and drinks are over there and I hope you partake in any little event we have tonight." Eric pointed out. "YO ERIC COME ON!!" Some guy called across the room of dancing teens. "Well, if you excuse me I have to keep my other guest entertained so if you need anything feel free to get me, Pan or Kial." Eric instructed then he was gone.  
  
"Well I hope you guys remembered to bring your celeb. Costumes with you so you can get in the celebrity look alike contest." Pan said as she looked to her friends. "No worries we got ours." Bra spoke for her, Uub and Trunks. "Yeah I got mines on." Marron chirped. She wore some extra tight jeans that had long cuts in the middle of the leg going down so it showed off some of the skin. And she had on a red tank top and some hoop earrings. Her lips were extra glossified and she hair was down and flowed nicely around her face. Pan and Bra both turned around so no one could see them roll their eyes.  
  
(A/N- Okay as for the rest of the party I won't type. Why because you'll be reading the events of the part all through out different times of the past chapters so really why waste time writing and rewriting something if you don't have too?)  
  
+ The day of the skating finals (which is the following day) +  
  
"Are you ready to skate Pan?" Kial asked. "Yup. Are you?" "You know it. Let's give the audience and judges a show they'll never forget. And remember your eyes never leave mines as we skate. Okay?" "Right. You are all I see as we skate." "Good know then lets get going." Kial said as he smiled down at Pan. Just then Pan gave Kial a peck on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked confused. "Just for good luck." She answered. Kial laughed as he began to escort Pan to the ice ring. "Well, well, well if it isn't the defending champions Kial Sox and Pan Son." Said one of their competitors as they skated off the rank heading towards them. "You two will lose the competition. You'll never out skate us." Said his female companion.  
  
"Do you hear or see anyone Pan?" Kial asked as he started to walk past them in a calm voice. "I don't hear anything, but I see two people full of hot air and if they suck in any more they're gonna bust." "Wow that's better than what I saw. 'Cause I saw two people with their heads up their ass." Kial said in mocked surprise.  
  
The girl's mouth dropped of anger and the guy growled. But before they could respond the judges called Pan and Kial out to perform their routine to Sade 'Love is Stronger Than Pride'. Pan and Kial skated to the center of the rink.  
  
Pan had her hair loss and wavy. She had on purple eye shadow, her eyes outlined in black and purple lipstick. Her outfit was a shimmering dark purple color and with velvet texture. It was so dark it looked black. Her top was a snug fit, hugging her young delicate curves perfectly. The left sleeve was replaced with a spaghetti strap and the top stopped just above her belly button. Then she had on matching colored snug fitting pants with a black scarf like belt around her waist.  
  
Kial had on a white long sleeve shirt with the top 2 buttons undone and black pants. Around his waist was a red belt and he looked undoubtfully breathtaking.  
  
As the song began Pan eyes meet Kial's. He mouthed eyes on mine to her. Pan nodded as they started.  
  
~~ I won't pretend that I intend to stop living... I won't pretend that I'm good at forgiving... But I can't hate you, though I have tried. ~~  
  
The words filled Pan's mind entirely. She got so lost in her performance she didn't even notice the familiar faces in the crowd. There front row was her entire family, the Briefs, Krillen, 18, Marron, Master Roshi, and Uub.  
  
"Oh Vegeta this song reminds me of us when we first met." Bulma exclaimed as she clung to his arm. Vegeta simply grunted knowing she spoke the truth.  
  
"Wow Pan's an amazing skater!" Uub blurted out. 'And here I thought I'd be getting a good laugh from all the embarrassment she caused me last night.' Marron thought. She hated to admit, but Pan was a perfect skater. 100 times better than she does. Marron looked over at Trunks. He looked completely stunned.  
  
There was Pan skating like a pro. He never thought the annoying girl he use to baby-sit would be such a great performer. Though something in the back of his mind told him it was because she was no longer a baby. Though he dismissed the thought as fast as it had come.  
  
~~ Sitting here wasting my time.... Is like waiting for the sun to rise... It's all too clear, yeah, things come and go... Sitting her waiting for you would be like waiting for winter. It's gonna be COLD! There may even be snow. ~~  
  
Pan gracefully lands from twirling in the air. And immediately as Pan's blade lands on the ice Kial comes up and wraps his arms around her waist. He mumbles something in her ear and she nods. Kial lets Pan go and she skates a little ahead of him. Pan then turned so she faced Kial. Then he picked up speed meeting her. He took her hand and spun her around and around fast. Then grabbed her the hand to make her stop spinning. She had her back facing him now and he moved his hand to her waist.  
  
She jumped and he lifted her so it looked like she did a flip over his shoulder not cutting his face with her blades. And as the song came to its final beat she sled between his legs on both knees and he caught her shoulders as he knelt down beside her.  
  
The crowd went wild. Kial and Pan snapped their heads to the skaters who confronted them before they preformed. Their mouths were dropped Pan giggled as she and Kial stood to face the judges mumbled between themselves and finally they showed their ratings. 9.9, 10, 9.8  
  
"Ok Kial we did it!" Pan said as he turned to hug him. He smiled and Pan pulled back to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"And the champions of this National Skating Doubles Competition is Kial Sox and Pan Son of Japan!" The announcer yelled into the mic. "And in 2nd place of the National Skating Competition is John Marlow and Jacla Kites!" The announcer yelled again. The crowd clapped but not like how they did for Pan and Kial. The two skaters from before came out and stood next to the champs.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the people who claimed we wouldn't beat them." Kial mocked as they shook hands for good sportsmanship. "Don't worry you guys second place isn't that bad." Pan said in a taunting way as he too shook hands. As of now John and Jacla said anything. All they did was shook hands and excepted 2nd place medals. Then Kial and Pan were presented with the gold 1st place championship cup.  
And of course as they were presented their prize the announcer asked, "So Kial, Pan you just won the National Skating Doubles Competition what will you do next?" Pan and Kial looked at each other then faced the announcer and at the same time answered, "We're gonna celebrate!"  
  
A little while later as Pan and Kial both emerged with their gear spotted Pan's peanut gallery. "Oh god Kial brace yourself." Pan whispered as they came closer and closer.  
  
"Oh honey you were excellent out there." Vidal cooed as she nearly broke Pan's ribs giving her a hug. "Good job out there." Gohan said calmly to Kial. "Thank you sir." He replied. "Oh Kami Pan you ere amazing!" Bulma praised. "Gotta get skating lessons from ya now." Bra said as she elbowed her. "You were fantastic Panny." Goten said as he hit her on the back. "That was a mighty nice performance. Let me know when the next contest you're gonna be in come up. I would like to watch." Uub said as he playfully punched her in the shoulder. "Man you looked like a pro out there doing your thing." Trunks said with a smile. "Thank you." Pan finally managed to get out.  
  
Marron stood with Vegeta by the exit. "Brat why aren't you up there with them?" Vegeta said not taking his eye off the group surrounded Pan and the guy she was with. "I'm not a brat Vegeta. And why do you care? It's non of your business." Marron said quite bitterly. "Don't snap at me girl. I'm not one of those idiot humans you hang around with. And just answer my question." "I don't have to answer anything to you. You're not my father." "You're right I'm bit, but I wouldn't want to be either."  
  
Marron got red with anger, but Vegeta snapped his head towards her with a look that said try me and watch what happen. She angrily sighed and left the building. Pan and Bra saw Marron leave.  
  
/ It's about time she left. / Bra thought to Pan. / What do you mean? /Pan asked as they all started for the door still talking about the performance. / All throughout your performance she was grinding her teeth hoping to see you mess up or make a fool out of yourself. / / Well you'd figure she'd like that satisfaction from after what we did to her last night. / / Oh yeah! That thought skipped my mind. But you should be careful and make sure Kial doesn't grow to found of Marron. /  
  
/ Oh well why you say that? / / Last night I saw Marron with Kial more times than I can count when one of yall was gone for a minute and Marron cut Trunks loose for a minute she was with him. /  
  
+ Last Night +  
  
"Okay yall it's time for the Singing Contest! You guys are dressed as your favorite singer from R n B, Soul, Rock, Rap, Hiphop, whatever. So who's up first?" Eric yelled across the room. "Well Marron why don't you go first?" Bra asked sweetly putting on a smile. "I...I don't know I mean remember any of Tweet's songs word for word by heart." Marron replied. "Oh come on this contest is just for fun. And anyways why would you dress like Tweet if you don't even know any of the words to her songs except for the chorus?" Pan asked jumping in.  
  
"Well little Miss Eveanessance why don't you go first." "Fine I will." Pan replied turning around to and calling to Eric. "Okay Eveanessance and Going Under. Got it." Eric place the CD in. So when the CD started so did Pan.  
  
"50,000 tears I cried. Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you. And you still won't hear me. GOING UNDER! Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once. The tormented daily defeated by you. Just when I thought I reached the bottom. I'm diving again. I'm going under! Drowning you. I'm drowning forever." Pan sang.  
  
Marron mouth dropped. Not only hers, but Bra, Trunks, and Goten. It was almost having real Eveanessance singing before them. Once Pan was done she and Bra tried to get Marron to go, but she refused. SO Bra went next singing Vogue by Madonna, followed by Goten and In Da Club by 50 cent and Trunks singing to Emeniem.  
  
+ Zooming Back to Where Marron Is +  
  
Marron was cursing around venting her frustration. "Kami isn't there anything Pan can't do. She's like a damn super woman." Marron yelled angrily. Marron finally realized she had drove around over to the park that she, Bra, and Pan use to go to so they could play and talk.  
  
Marron stepped out of the car and walked up to the little playground. "What happened to us? We use to be so close. Like sisters almost." Marron spoke softly as she sat down on a swing. "I'll tell you what happened. We grew up and grown apart."  
  
Marron jumped and turned to see Pan landing a few feet away behind her. "Stay out of my head." Marron warned. "Listen Marron you got to let out past grudges go. I mean let them go to the back of your head and move on." "h Pan that's so sweet. Go sew it on a pillow." Marron spat bitterly.  
  
"You see that's where we went wrong. Our differences got in our way and we went our separate ways. Except we tried to convince ourselves we were still friends for the longest and look what happened!" Pan yelled spreading her arms out. "Well I'm so sorry I missed your point, but um I really don't care okay? Now if I remember correctly unless I was going crazy just last month when I was coming up to speak with you, you told me to stay away from you. If it wasn't planned for us to see each other just walk be without so much as a hello." Pan sighed and turned to leave.  
  
"For what it's worth Marron this advice from someone who's been in your position. Grudges, anger, hatred are dangerous to us especially if they're all working at the same time. It unhealthy and can bring pain so let it go. For your sake and others." And upon saying that Pan left.  
  
+ Back to Last Night +  
  
Well test is over and Goten won. Marron never went up though. So now everyone's gone back to dancing. Marron looks over Trunks shoulder to see Pan walk away from Kial. It appeared to her they were taking a breather.  
  
"Um Trunks I got to go to the little girls room." "Again? Marron this is the 7th time since we've been here." "Oh Trunks I'm just going to the restroom." Trunks sighed as Marron walked off disappearing into the crowd of people. Then Trunks felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Pan.  
  
"Having a good time?" "I'd have a better time if Marron wasn't acting like a dead beat tonight." Trunks responded." Well I was going to bring you guys some safe canned soda." Pan said lifting her hands so he could see the soda can in each hand. "Thanks I could use that right about now." He said with a smile as he took the can.  
  
He took a good gulp of his drink then his eyes met Pan's as she curiously eyed him. Trunks swallowed. "What?" "Were ya that thirsty? Should have said something."  
  
(Now moving over to Kial and Marron.)  
  
Kial stood by the refreshment table. "Well hi there stranger." Marron's voice came out of no where. Kial turned to see the blond haired beauty. (I'm not a Marron fan so why in heavens name did I just compliment her? I must be going crazy.) "Well hello to you too beautiful creature." Kial replied with a charming smile.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" Marron asked sweetly. "Hey those are my lines missy since you're the tag along." "Well I am and I'm not." Kial raised an eyebrow. "How so? You're a lovely girl with what seems to be a great guy." "He is except we're having problems." "And what type of problems?" "Oh you don't need to listen to my troubles with Trunks. Besides why are you complimenting me so id Pan's your girlfriend?" "She is except I'm starting to get second thoughts you know? With this seeing other people. I mean us being happy in front of you is an act. We've been seeing each other for almost 3 months and it seems we might have rushed."  
  
"What a coincidence same thing between me and Trunks except we've been together for 7 months. It seems the fire between us is dying." "Dying you say?" Kial mocked scratching his chin. Marron laughed. "Say what would you like to dance?" Kial questioned. "Sure why not?" She replied as she grabbed his hand and he lead her to the dance floor.  
  
+ Back to the present Marron +  
  
Marron got back to driving aimlessly around the city after sitting on the swing thinking for an hour. 'If Pan thinks she can just control my life she's got another thing coming.' Marron thought bitterly. "Who does Pan think she is? I'm not about to bow down to every command she barks at me. Threatening me with her saiyan strength." Marron mumbled to herself. Marron realized this time she was driving over to her parents house. It had been a while since she had come over to her old home to see them.  
  
"Pan will pay. One way or another." Marron vowed. Then a thought struck her. "And I think I know just how. Yes, I got it! I'll use Kial and if I do this just right I can use Trunks to protect me. And he would hate her so much for trying to hurt his girlfriend that if Pan even learns the truth he won't wanna hear it. And when Trunks is no more use to me I'll dump him like a hot potato for Kial." Marron staged out loud. ' The perfect revenge.' She thought evilly as she pulled up the driveway of her parent's home. 'Pan won't know what hit her. She may be strong, but I'm smarter than her.'  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
A/N- Well what do you know finally we can go back to the present. If you like learning about the past then please let me know. I'm begging. It's not easy and it takes way to long for me to do it. If you let me know then maybe I can write about the past not complaining because I know you the reader is enjoying reading about the past that made Pan leave.  
  
Shout Out! List:  
  
I would like to shout out to...  
  
P*A*N28- ff.net (Thanks I guess. Glad you likey) Pan Briefs- mm.org (Glad you likey) Queen Pan 1295- ff.net (That was my whole intention. Glad you likey) Sesshoumaru_Daughter- mm.org (Glad you likey) ladybugg- ff.net (Glad you likey) Trupan- ff.net (I totally agree, but she gets worse so brace yourself. And don't worry I do crazy stuff like that myself. Glad you likey) SSJ5Tigger- ff.net (glad you likey) Risika shardae- ff.net (Your nickname is too close to my real name! Glad you likey) P.O.B- ff.net (What does P.O.B. stand for N E ways? Glad you likey) Rose- ff.net (Who does like her? Don't worry I get that a lot. Glad you likey)  
  
So many people in the shout out list this chapter this I likey. That's actually the reason why I haven't updated in so long. I had to squeeze the reviews out of you. And so now that I'm satisfied for the moment with my review level I shall move along into the preview. But do remember to get in the shout out list just leave me a review good or bad or email me. You can also just review me questions or email them to me either way. Though I prefer if you review.  
  
Preview:  
  
On the next chapter of Love and Betrayal...  
  
We will be going back into the present. Is there hope for love to blossom between Pan and Trunks? Can Bra and Bulma play matchmaker? Will Marron ever let go of the past or shall she fall back into the evil little witch she was 6 years ago. Have our beloved Z team changed over the years or what?  
  
All this and more will be answered on the exciting chapter of Love and Betrayal. 


	5. With Every Action There's A Reaction

A/N- So sorry about not updating this in a while. I've been so terribly busy though that is no excuse what so ever. Anyways I'm sorry but you'll get to see what in heavens name Marron was planning later. Right now we're going back to the present. Without further to do.  
  
Love & Betrayal  
  
Chapter five: With Every Action There's A Reaction  
  
No one had questions. Everyone was too shocked. So Bulma thought it would be best if everyone who wasn't dressed get ready. Giving a little time for all the surprises to sink in and for Pan to prepare to drown in questions. Bulma sighed as everyone left the kitchen except for Bra, Trunks, Pan, Vegeta, and herself.  
  
"This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Pan said more to herself than to anyone as she took a seat at the table.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma questioned raising an eyebrow. "Well... I thought that mom and grandma was gonna yell at me and dad would hit me up side the head... But I think it's safe to say that hit will be delayed." Pan replied as she sat back in her chair and closed her eyes.  
  
"True." Bulma agreed. "Well it's great to have you back Pan. Come on Vegeta." Bulma ordered as she left. "I'm not a dog woman. And as for you meet me in the desert at sunset." Vegeta said as he looked at Pan then got up and left. Pan smiled. She had missed them so much. Made her wonder for a bit why she had even left. A short image of the past though did remind her and she shook her head vigorously to try and shake the memory.  
  
"Pan are you alright?" Bra asked as she notice her friends actions. "Yeah...yeah I am fine." Pan stated as she held her head. Once she was sure that she was together again she looked up at Trunks who hadn't said a thing since she had walked in through the door. He stared back at her as if he was in a trance.  
  
As Trunks watched her the eerie feeling from before vanished more so did it leave when he saw her face for the first time in six years. She changed a lot, but before when he opened the door he only saw the young, sweet 16-year-old who left everyone's heart. He now noticed the beautiful young woman before him.  
  
He also noticed that the missing chunk of his heart returned just by looking into those raven eyes of hers he so longly wished to see. Sure he could of look at his dad eyes or even Goten's, but Pan's was different. Those were eyes that just about knew all. They could tell when you lie and they could make you fearful of her or happy to be around her in a way.  
  
But Trunks was thrown from his thoughts by a question. "So how have ya'll been?" "Completely miserable. We missed you too much. But I wish I could say the same for Kial or Marron. After they came out of the hospital a few days after you left Marron was jumping up and down with joy when the other weren't around except for me, Trunks, Uub, and Goten. Kial seemed a bit relieved, but more sadden. But Marron had to go back into the hospital because Uub and me kicked her ass again when we were in the parking lot. She was singing and cheering you were gone." Bra reported.  
  
"I figured she'd be happy." Pan said sourly as she rolled her eyes and sighed. Marron just never learned. She was about as smart as a bag of rocks.  
  
"Hey Bra can you give me a hand up here!" Bulma yelled from the upstairs. Bra made a pouting face before she answered her mother.  
  
"Be right up!" Bra called. And with that she rose from her seat and gave Pan a hug. "I'm just so happy you're back!" She screeched. 'Not as Happy as I am.' Trunks and Pan thought at the same time, though they didn't hear each other. "When we get the chance we got to catch up okay?" Bra said as she reluctantly headed to leave to the upstairs.  
  
"Yes, I'll look forward to it." Pan said with a sweet innocent smile. Bra returned the smile and left. Trunks heart soared to see Pan and his sister smile. For the past six years Bra's smile were scattered and you'd do good just getting one smile out of her a month.  
  
Though he was happier seeing Pan's smile. Not her famous Son inherited smile, but her own sweet, unique smile that was a killer on Christmas and birthday times. It was so warming and inviting. Sure to make you forget about a bad day.  
  
'If only it could make you forget about a six years worth of pain.' He thought. This time Pan heard him and turned her attention to him.  
  
"My have you changed." Pan spoke not teasingly or insultingly, but more like she almost had the wind knocked out of her. Which was true. His lavender hair had grown some. To his shoulders in fact. His muscles were bigger and well toned.  
  
And with his new look and muscles you'd have thought your opinion about him being dangerously hot would change. But then again his body looked perfectly sculpt for the new look though. His muscles weren't huge and hulky looking, but they weren't small either.  
  
And over 6 years time you'd thought he'd look a tad bit older. But, in fact he looked the opposite. Younger than what he did. (Which by the way got a lot of women at work sending him junk loads of fan mail. ^^)  
  
But, just like Trunks, Pan's thoughts were interrupted with a question. "Did you miss up?" "Huh? What?" Pan said snapping out of her own little world. "I said did you miss us when you were gone?" (A/N- to be fairly honest that's sugar coded for did you miss me.)  
  
"Everyday... There hasn't been one moment that I never thought of what you guys were doing. Half the time just to make time fly I would try to guess what you guys would be doing around a certain time of the day." She replied a bid sadly like a little kid apologizing before they got their punishment. She rested her elbows on the table and leaned forward a bit.  
  
She starred at the table. A little ashamed to even look at him. Then she smiled a little as she spoke.  
  
"There was times when I would stay up at night and stare at the stars and wonder if you all were looking up a the stars too." (A/N- all pig Latin for 'what would ~you~ be doing at a certain time' and 'if ~you~ were looking at the same stars'.)  
  
Trunks got a smile on his face too. One reason being is he would do the same thing on nights he couldn't sleep himself. "You know I'm not the only one that changed in this room. And I know you know what I mean Panny." They laughed, but Pan still didn't look up.  
  
Trunks couldn't take her not looking at him. SO he got up and sat down in the empty chair next to her that Bra sat in before. Pan eyed him as he walked around the table, but lowered her gaze as he sat next to her. She turned her head in the other direction slowly. "No...don't" Trunks called softly.  
  
Trunks carefully reached out and gently grabbed her chin. Then just as gently turned her head to face him and lifted it so he could see her eyes.  
  
Pan' s heart beated so rapidly that she was sure it was gonna pound out of her chest.  
  
For what seemed to be the longest moment they starred into one another's eyes. Trunks lightly traced Pan's lips with his thumb. Just a soft father-like feeling. It was practically brain boggling to Pan. As for Trunks his mind fried. He didn't know why he was doing this. His hands were working on their own accord.  
  
Once Trunks stopped tracing her lips with the same hand he cupped her right cheek.  
  
+ Upstairs (going back a little bit) +  
  
"When we get the chance we got to catch up okay?" Bra said as she reluctantly headed to the upstairs. "Yes, I'll look forward to it." Pan said with a sweet innocent smile. Bra returned the smile and left. "Ya mom what do you need help with?" Bra called out as she climbed to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Shhh." Bulma blurted out. Bulma grabbed Bra and pulled her down hallway so that she was sure she wouldn't be heard by Pan or Trunks.  
  
"Mom what are you doing? Why are you pulling me down the-" Bra was cut off. "Look try to keep everyone in the guest rooms up here." "But why?" Bra questioned. "Pan and Trunks need a moment alone." Bulma replied. "But that's not fair to the rest of us!" Bra whined.  
  
"Think about it! If Videl was able to smile and for once in a long time your father would actually give up a meal to train maybe...just maybe our old Trunks will come back home too from just being around Pan." Bulma explained as if the reason was so obvious.  
  
"I still don't understand mom." "Later on today Bra I'll show you what's going on and what I'm up to." Bulma said. Bra didn't answer. She just nodded her head. "But that still leaves 2 questions mom. How do I keep them upstairs and what if they take the elevator?" "Just do your best dear." Bulma stated growing impatient.  
  
"But them what are you doing to do?" "Don't worry about me. Just do what I say!" Bulma said raising her voice a little bit. "But why can't dad?" Bra whined. "Bra I already told you. SO go on already." Bulma said a bit aggravated. Then she walked off into the hallway.  
  
Bra sighed heavily as she closed her eyes for a brief second. "Hey Hon." Goten said as he walked passed Bra and was now on the stairs. "Hey sweetie." She replied then it dawned on her. 'Oh no!' "Goten wait!" Bra yelled in a hushed matter. But he was already at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Then Bra did the only thing she could think of to grab his attention. She threw herself down the stairs. "Ahhh!" She screamed just loud enough t reach Goten's ears. Goten turned to see her tumble and roll all the way down the on flight of hard smooth concrete stairs. (It didn't hurt Bra too bad 'cause she levitated herself off the ground all the way down. SO if anything she would've just got a bruise from hitting the edge of the stair.) Goten dashed over to her aid.  
  
"Oh my god are you okay Bra?" Goten gasped.  
  
+ Back in the Kitchen +  
  
Slowly Trunks and Pan's face inched closer and closer. But when they heard Goten call out to Bra they quickly backed away and went to see what was the problem. "Hey what's going on?" Trunks asked a bit concern.  
  
"Oh a nothing I just tipped and fell that all." Bra replied as she sat up, but squinted one eye and rushed a hand to her back. Pan examined Bra then she touched a spot on Bra arm.  
  
"Ow! That hurts!" Bra whined at Pan's assault. "It's gonna be bruised tomorrow. That's all the damage I can see." Pan reported.  
  
"But how do you know? It's not even a different color yet?" Goten questioned scratching his head. "I was thought how to see or tell how to see bruises." Pan simply replied. Just then Marron and Kial came down stairs.  
  
"Well, well what's going on?" Marron asked in a singsong voice. She closed her eyes for a brief second and everyone (A/N- including Kial) rolled their eyes.  
  
"Non of your business!" Bra, Goten, and Trunks hollered. Marron could've toppled over from the volume. Marron notice Pan didn't respond or even change her expressions when she came. 'Something must be up. I better poke around to see what's her deal.' Marron thought.  
  
"What's the matter Pan? Can't speak cause your cheeks hurt?" She taunted. "No I can talk." Pan replied simply. 'Mmm... I'll have to try harder.' Marron thought. "Hey Pan can I speak with you? Alone?" Marron asked.  
  
"Look anything you have to say to her you say in front of us. We don't trust you." Goten said a bit coldly. "Yeah the last time you talked to her alone she ended up leaving us for six years." Bra hissed. 'Hopefully I can make her do it again except this time longer.' Marron thought.  
  
"No Uncle Goten...Bra...It will be alright." Pan said as she took a step forward towards Marron. "Are you sure? Remember what happened last time?" Trunks asked her. Pan nodded as the memory of her standing in front of her grandfather's grave crying came to mind. Quickly she dismissed the thought and turned her attention back to Marron.  
  
"I remember, but this bracelet I wear prevents me from getting angry in a way. The only way I can get mad is fi she takes my bracelet off." Pan reported. "Trust me I won't even consider the thought for my life purposes anyways." Marron replied a bit slyly.  
  
"Fine then, but if you do something wrong it so long vacation get- away and hello reserved hospital bed." Bra warned as she eyed Marron as she entered the kitchen followed by the hesitant Goten and Trunks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Sorry chapter was so short, but I'm starting on chapter six so I can get it out a lot sooner than how I got this one out. Um you guys might want to put me on your author's alert so you know when my lazy tail update again because currently I have 10 about to be more fanfics out and updating them all is kind of an arm and a leg. So just to let you know. But you don't have if you don't want to, but like I said if you want to know when this is updated it might be wise of you to put me on author alert. MOVING ON!  
  
Shout Out! List  
  
I would like to shout out to...  
  
RD- ff.net (Thank you and yes! Glad you likey.),  
  
Myhi- ff.net (Yeah go girl! And yes someone will pay. Glad you likey.),  
  
ladybugg- ff.net( Glad you likey and there will be ~^),  
  
SSJ5Tigger- ff.net (Thanks for the heads up and glad you likey.),  
  
Lonely_Destiny- mm.org (Thanks and glad you likey.)  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers and in the end they shall be rewarded for their reviews they give me. It is reviews that make me update faster so do remember that. If you want to be in my shout out list all you have to do is send me a review or an email as feedback and I'll put on my list. Also I answer questions in my shout list so if you have any just ask then in the review or email.  
  
Preview of next chapter!  
  
Marron and Pan go have that discussion and ends with a huge twist. Marron and her family have a private talk witch only feeds her fuel to take out Pan And the Z gang finally gets to their vacation spot.  
  
So don't miss the next exciting chapter of Love and Betrayal!  
  
Peace~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~ 


	6. Savage By Nature

1A/N- So much for getting this out sooner. For now on I promise not to make promises about updating early UNLESS I know I'm capable of doing such a thing.

**Love & Betrayal**

**Chapter Six: Savage By Nature**

As Goten and them left to enter the kitchen Pan grabbed Marron's arm and effortlessly pulled her to the sliding door that led to the back porch. Once they were outside the conversation began.

"Just what's you deal Marron?" Pan asked calmly. "Excuse me?! What's my deal? What's yours?! You're the one who just came back out of nowhere after six years causing such a commotion." "Marron I mean why are you trying to make me mad all the sudden. I know what I did and you don't have to remind me."

"Pan why would I try to make you mad? You warned me so many times before." "And since when did you start listening to me? After I kick you six years ago? I told you not to mess with me about my love life so many times and you just had to press my button."

Marron looked up at the sky obviously avoiding the question. "Look Pan just to let you know Kiel is my guy now so you can't have or go after him." Marron replied snobby. Pan sighed as Marron got a stupid grin on her face as she thought Pan was making a disappointed face.

"One Marron I'm not you, Two I don't go after other people men like you do just to say you got them and three do you even listen to half the stuff I say or that crap that fly out of your mouth that's off subject? I don't care if you have Kiel I don't love him." Pan spat a bit harshly. Now Marron blood was boiling.

"Listen you just don't know how to keep a guy interested. That's where you go wrong. It's just like I told you that day when you found out I was seeing Trunks." Pan growled lowly. 'She must have forgotten how sensitive I am still about my love life, but I sure would like to remind her.' Pan thought as she continued to stare at Marron.

"Oh so now what? It just so happened when you met Kiel you had time to please both Trunks and Kiel? Or was Trunks just not holding your interest anymore when you met Kiel? You know what Marron you're a slut. Why guys look over that face I don't know." At Pan's words Marron grew angry. She was so mad in fact that without thinking she readied her hand to strike Pan, but before her hand had a chance to make contact with Pan's skin Trunks caught it.

I just so happened he heard Pan's thought and was curious so her went to go check on them. Also there was a burning feeling in his stomach in a way similar to the eerie feeling from before and figured something was wrong that involved Pan.

"What do you think you're doing? This doesn't look like talking!" He shouted angrily. Marron's bottom lip trembled as she fixed her eyes on the glare he gave her.

"Hey what's going o?" Krillen's voice came as he joined them now.

Krillen didn't like what he saw. Marron's hand was gripped in Trunk's just centimeters away from Pan's face. Pan stood perfectly still staring at his daughter fist balled at the sides. This whole scene before him disturbed him.

"Trunks let go of Marron." Krillen ordered. Trunks obediently did as he was told. And Marron gladly took a step back behind Krillen. Her eyes glinting mischievously. And as if Pan and Trunks could read her mind she was gonna cause unwanted or needed conflict.

Just as Marron open her mouth to speak Goten and Bra came to the rescue.

"Hey Krillen, Pan Trunk, and Marron we're getting ready to leave for breakfast get your stuff. "they both called out. "We'll discuss this later you guys." Krillen mumbled giving each child a hard stare. "Let's go Marron." Krillen ordered. "But dad I..." Marron began, but when she saw the expression her father gave her she shut her mouth and followed.

Once they were gone it seemed everyone let out air they didn't know they held. "Look like we came just in time." Goten said a little relieved. "Thanks you guys." Trunks said as he sighed. They had won this round with Marron, but the match is not over yet. "Let's get ready to eat you guys. I'm hungry, it's been a long morning, and besides now our vacation just got better now that my knuckle head niece is back." Goten inquired.

The small group of demi saiyans cheered in agreement happily and went inside the CC Complex.

At the Restaurant

Bulma had really out did herself this time. She had paid the owner of the elegant restaurant some SERIOUS money just to rent out the place for their morning meals.

Nearly everyone eat like a saiyan that morning. But to more than everyone's surprise Pan didn't eat much. Though normally she could eat like Goten. She had explained with the bracelet still active on her, not only does it makes her act like a human, but it makes her do every down to eating like a human.

Everyone nodded their heads at the young quarter saiyan and continued their breakfast like feast merrily. Though off to the corner the Chestnut family sat in seclusion and ate their breakfast.

"Marron what'd you think you were doing?" Krillen asked his daughter in a concern manner. "Krillen what are you talking about?" 18 asked. Her sky blue eyes searching her husband eyes for an answer. "Just before we left I saw Marron hand a little bit away from Pan's face, but it was gripped in Trunks hand." He replied.

"Marron why would you do something so stupid so soon?" 18 questioned. "Mom look it wasn't my fault. Pan started it I was saying I was sorry for what happened 6 years ago and I'm glad she's back. Then she got mad at me and called me names." Marron said using the best dog eyes she had which was n comparison to Bra's or Pan's.

Eighteen and Krillen didn't buy the lie for a minute, but lightly in a way told her that. Even though maybe 25 or 15% of what she said had some truth to it. They didn't listen to it.

"Um honey, now I believe there are 2 sides to a story, but..." "But what?" Marron asked raising an eyebrow. "But yours is unconvincing." He finished. "What!" Marron yelled a little in a hush manner. "So you guys mean to tell me that if you ask Pan what happened you would believe her over me! Your own daughter at that!" Marron all but hollered as she partially threw her fork at her plate.

Luckily they sat at the opposite end of the restaurant otherwise everyone would have heard her. Eighteen looked around the room to make sure though no one had notice the little outburst then turned towards her daughter.

"Listen Marron you are too loud so quite it down a bit." Eighteen ordered as Marron sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. "Marron I love you really I do, but lately especially 6 years ago you were untrustworthy. So what do you expect? Trust is something you earn not buy. And if you're going to be the one to bring up the feud again I may not stand by your side given the circumstance of it." Eighteen said hissing the last statement.

Krillen sighed as he watched his wife scold their child. "Marron look. From as far as I can remember I know everyone for all my life. Since I was about 14 or younger. And we've all partially had an unbreakable bond so strong that we are basically a second family. You're not gonna ruin my good friendship with Goku and his family by getting into it with Pan again. If you have to stay away from her or just bury the hatchet. That is what the old, smart Marron would have done." Krillen said calmly, yet firmly.

"It took us forever to get just about everyone forgive you an it was like pulling teeth to get you to come on this trip for Bra and Goten." Eighteen added. "Forgiveness is something hard to come by so don't abuse it." Eighteen advised.

Marron huffed a sigh, but for the sake of her parents she agreed. 'I'll get you Pan. Maybe not now, but sure enough later.' Marron thought bitterly as she took a peek over at Pan out the corner of her eyes.

Vegeta had been watching Marron since she threw her fork on her plate. Everyone else ignored him and was oblivious to sounds coming from the other end of the food joint. While everyone else was too busy eating food and talking about Pan arrival her notice a change in Marron's behavior. I change he knew that wouldn't end well at all.

At Crystal Island

Everyone just arrived at Crystal Island and was getting set up in everyone's individual houses. They would be grouped up into pairs and would stay in the houses with the buddy unless the already were married where they already had a buddy picked.

The houses were divided this way: Pan and Bra shared a home, Trunks and Goten shared, Kiel and Marron shared, Gohan and Videl shared, Eighteen and Krillen shared, Chichi and Goku shared, and Bulma and Vegeta shared the Master House.

Bulma had help sponsor the urbanization of Crystal Island so the people made her the most elegant visiting houses for her to come stay in when ever she like out of gratitude.

About an hour later

After Pan got situated in the house she would share with Bra, Pan left to meet up with Vegeta and they flew off to somewhere close to meditate. They found a small deserted island that had a nice little cove that seemed to be a nice place to meditate.

Vegeta and Pan levitated a few inches off the sandy ground with their legs crossed Indian-style, eyes closed, minds cleared and listening to the sounds of the waves of the ocean hitting the cove spraying a mist of water onto both them, which neither one seemed to mind.

Wild birds sounded off somewhere in the distance adding to the beach-like setting. The sun was setting looming an orange color on the water and splashes of orange, pink, yellow, and red dominated the sky. Everything seemed so clam and peaceful at that moment.

"You should beware Pan. I sense trouble with you and Marron." Vegeta spoke for the first time since they came to the no named island.

"I know, but it's kinda hard when she partially asking for it. I barely been back a complete day and she's already trying to get the best of me." Pan replied. "I understand. I don't like her myself nor does the woman, but that's something we keep to ourselves. Whether I like it or not that idiot Krillen and his mate Eighteen are great help to us when we need them. So if I half to try and 'be nice' as the woman puts it you have to try too." Vegeta said with a sigh.

"Just be careful brat. She's not the same dumb onna you left. I see trouble soon, but for what I don't' know." Vegeta said after an awkward silence. "I just don't know and it's killing me." He mumbled to himself.

At the Hideout of the Mystery Villain

"You are right flame haired one. She should worry and be careful. But not for your reasons though." A sinister voice came from the shadows of a room.

A tall figure stood in font of an orb that showed where Pan was. The person laughed evilly suddenly.

He tilted a crystal cup with a strange red liquid in it and swirled it around for a bit trying to blend it well. Then he brought the crystal to his lips and sipped the concoction. As he swallowed a smirk lightened his face and he ran his tongue over his lips to sap up the rest of drink that remained on his lips.

"Silly woman I told you, you can't hide from em forever. That I would find you." He said to himself.

"Sir now that you know the coordinates of her location should I send a team to get her?" A guard asked from his little corner by the door. "No...not yet anyway. Let her have her little fun first. Then we get her." He replied.

"Why not get the wench now? She's just a pathetic mortal compared to us. It shouldn't be that hard." The guard spoke again. "Excuse me what did you call her?" The figure asked as he lowered his cup, as he was about to take another sip until the guard opened his mouth.

"I called her a wench sir." He replied quietly. "Wait a minute could you say it again a bit louder?" The figure requested even though he heard the guard just fine. But just as the guard was about to speak again the man threw a knife at his throat. Then with his long talon like nail he cut off the guard's head then placed a cut across his chest.

The blood crumbled to the floor as the figure licked the blood off his nail. "Ah refreshing. Nothing like fresh blood to drink. I needed a refill anyway." The figure said to the decapitated head that was by his feet. He then kicked the head away from him and bent down to put the crystal cup to the bleeding body to refill it with the blood of the fallen guard.

'Let that be a lesson to you.' He thought as he looked over at the head with disgust and down at the remains of the body.

Just as the man finished refilling his cup the creak of the door echoed through the quite room and another shadowy figure appeared. The new figure looked down at the head he just knocked over to the side with the door and then looked at the body near the other figure's feet.

"I see you killed another one. Should I get one of the servants to get rid of it?" He asked unfazed at all. ""Later. Right now tell the leader we have Pan in sight. We're just waiting on his orders." "Yes commander. I'll tell him when I see him." Then the other figure bowed and left the room closing the door shut behind him.

The original figure then turned back to the orb to see Pan starring longingly at the set of the sun before she took flight into the now darkening sky. He then took another sip from the cup.

"Soon my little angel I will own you again and clip your wings so you will never fly away form me, Maxton, again." He spoke as he reached to stroke the image of Pan's cheek as she ascended higher and higher into the sky.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N- Sorry the chapter was so short. I promise you that'll be fixed next update. Now I'm going to ATTEMPT at updating faster so when you review this chapter don't say 'update soon' because even though that is nice and make me feel good I DO HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE OF WRITING FANFICTIONS! Now that, that's said and done let us move on to the shout out list.

Shout Out List!

I would like to shout out to...

Mysteriousstranger- ) I'll remember that. But really if is the site not me. Glad you likey.

Ladybugg ) I'm glad you likey. Goten is such a pain isn't he?

SSJ5 Tigger ) I'm glad you likey.

Ramandeep ) I'm glad you likey. Hopefully this chapter helped.

Trupan ) I'm glad you love this story!

Trunks- Lover- ) I'm glad you likey and thanks! I update as fast as I can

Sessh's BabyGrl ) I'm glad you likey. And that's okey babe you ain't missed a thing yet

LoveThatSmirk- ) Thanks for reviewing.

Jess1182003- ) I'm glad you likey and I don't mean to confuse you.

Myhi- ) Thanks for the review. And I wish I could, but not now .

Nancy- ) Thank you.

Risika- Shardae- ) I'm glad you think this is awesome!

I would like to thank all the people who reviewed me and I hope you continue to do so. You can also email me a review and you'll make it here on the shout out list too. You can find my email in my bio. I don't care if you have something nice or bad to say as long as you just let me know because how I'm I suppose to know what you like or what you want me to improve on if you just sit there like a bump on a pickle when submitting a review only takes you less than 5 minutes.

There will be no PREVIEW for this chapter, but I assure you, next chapter you get to see what Marron was planning and how that turns out.

Until next time

Peace


	7. How Could You Not Love Her?

_**Love & Betrayal**_

_Chapter Seven: How Could You Not Love Her?_

**The Next Day After Marron Visits Parents**

It was around mid-day. Marron walked around her apartment room still in her pjs thinking how she was gonna pull this off. This "evil idea" she came up with that would surely get Pan back for sure.

Marron paced back and forth in the kitchen talking to herself practically making herself look like a mad woman or something.

"Yeah, this will work perfectly. I'll show her. She's not the boss of me. You just wait and see Pan...Soon Kiel shall be with me. I'll snatch him just like Trunks." She said as she mumbled the last sentence. While she was talking she was putting in pre-cut veggies into the soup she was cooking, but she was basically throwing it in so some of the soup ran down the side making the flames of the fire turn yellow and orange. The fire hissed as she took a deep breath to try to calm herself.

'There's no sense in getting mad at the thought of what's her name.' She thought. All the sudden the door bell rung followed by Trunks voice.

"Hey Marron it's me!" 'Oh god what's he doing here?' Marron thought. Marron grabbed her robe just as Trunks knocked on the door.

"Hey babe what's up?" Marron asked as she opened the door. "What do you mean Marron? Why aren't you read? We were going on a picnic remember?" responded Trunks. "Oh, a well, Trunks I don't feel like going anymore." "Well why didn't you call and tell me?" Trunks questioned starting to get a little aggravated.

"Listen Trunks I'll make it up to you later on tonight okay? We'll go out to a club or something, your choice, my treat! How does that sound?" Marron said looking at him reassuringly.

"Fine..." Trunks finally let out. "See ya later." Marron called as Trunks turned to leave. He waved and left. Then he reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

Marron closed the door. 'This plan had better work. Cause it's gonna hurt the both of us.' She thought. Then s she rushed over to her purse and dumped all its content on the floor. She searched through the pile finally standing back up with the item she was looking for. A small mini black book.

She flipped page after page that were all filled with phone numbers of guys she was seeing or guys Bra finished seeing or guys she was seeing who were with Bra or guys Pan tried to get, but she jumped in her way grabbing their attention away from. And for each type of guy she highlighted in different colors.

Then she stopped once Kiel Sox came into view. Marron smiled triumphantly, She had gotten his phone and cell number at the part after their dance. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. The phone ranged a couple times then finally the line clicked and Kiel's raspy voice answered.

"Hello Kiel?"

**In A Nice Clearing in the Forest**

"Thanks for coming on such short notice with me." Trunks said as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "You're welcome Trunks. Besides it's nice to get away from the city. Even if it's only for a few hours." Pan replied. She took a bite of the lemon pie before her.

"Hmmmmmmm....Trunks who made this? It's obliviously not your mom's cooking." "Actually my grandmother made it." Trunks laughed a bit.

It was true like anyone knows his mom may be brilliant, but not when it comes to cooking.

"SO how are things with Marron?" "Not as good as they used to be. I mean at first I thought I saw something in her. Whatever it was it's starting to disappear." Trunks paused for a moment to think of all the good times. When they would go to the movies, or a walk in the park, or go to a nice restaurant. Trunks shook his head. Then looked up at Pan who looked like she could just cry.

"What's the matter? Did I bore you to tears?" Trunks joked starting to grow a little uncomfortable at Pan's silence.

"No...It's just I don't know what I would do if that happened to me and Kiel. I hope nothing is gonna happen to us." "Pan any guy would be stupid to let you go or not get with you." Trunks reassured with a grin. 'Then how come I couldn't get you?' She thought.

"But Trunks I didn't get my first boyfriend until I'm in High School. Bra had her first the last year of Elementary and Marron her first year in Middle School." "So? What do they have to do with you?" Trunks replied giving her a Bulma serious face with a pinch of a weaken Vegeta no playing stare.

As Pan continued to look into Trunks eyes a sort of relaxation fell upon. She knew he was right. Kiel and her had no worries. At least for now anyway. But as Pan continued to stare at Trunks she couldn't help but fall out laughing.

"And what's so funny?" He asked. Pan had to clutch her stomach to try to calm herself. "You know Trunks if even for a moment you try to act like your mom, even just for a second, you do something to prove you are related to your dad." "Ha, ha very funny. But remember it was me using my dad's attitude to get rid of those bullies that messed with you and Bra when you couldn't defend yourself just yet."

**Later That Day**

"Well I had a fun time Kiel" Marron spoke. Kiel and Marron walked to Marron apartment door. They had gone to the movies, to a nice restaurant and went bowling. "We should do this more often." Kiel said. "But what about Trunks and Pan?" Marron asked as she turned to face him once they got to her door.

"What about them?" Kiel said as he moved slowly to place a kiss on her cheek. Kiel then turned to leave and Marron watched him 'til he turned the corner.

'Woo Pan found the most sweetest guy.' She thought. "And soon he will be mine." She said aloud as she began to chuckle somewhat evilly.

So as time go on, more and more Kiel and Marron made excuses of why they couldn't meet Pan or Trunks somewhere so they could secretly meet. And day by day Trunks grew aggravated and Pan more suspicious.

Marron and Kiel had a lot of close calls when running into somebody like Pan, Trunks or Bra. But luckily they never got caught until one night. And now we're down to 6 years and two weeks ago.

**City Town Banquette Hall**

It was around 9ish and everyone was having a splendid time at Mr. Satan's 94th birthday celebration. Police officers, Mr. Satan's' pupils with their dates and the glorious Z- team were there.

"God you'd think he's the king of the country and not a phony-wannabe-hero." Bra mused as she walked into the nicely decorated room. "Bra!" Bulma hissed at her daughter. "But it's true!" Bra reasoned. "Just drop the subject." Bulma begged.

The next thing Bulma knew she was blinded by flashes. 'Of course the press.' She thought bitterly. "Back off or else." Vegeta growled making a lot of the camera people uncomfortable so they left.

"Hey Bulma!" Videl yelled across the room and loud violin music. "Oh hi Videl!" Bulma greeted as she made her way to the raven haired woman.

"Look I'm real sorry about the press. I've been fighting with them to stay back, but they're getting out of control." Videl said with a sigh. "I've fought them off so long I still haven't even said so much as a happy birthday to my dad yet." "Oh don't worry Videl I'm sure my dad can help. I mean just glaring at them makes them run for cover." Bra said now including herself in the conversation.

"Oh that's alright Bra, but he doesn't have to." "If I can literally inflect pain I will be happy to, otherwise no." Vegeta replied. "Don't listen to him. He's just mad he's wearing a suit as usual." Bulma exclaimed.

Videl laughed. "Um Videl have you seen Pan?" Trunks asked. "Oh Hun she's somewhere in here. I lost track of her in this maze of people." She responded. "I'll look for her. Oh and nice dress." Trunks complimented towards the red wine strapless dress Videl had on. "Thank you." Videl called as he turned around and left in search of Pan.

Trunks must have looked for 30 minutes before he found her. She looked very stunning. She wore a black dress with a surplice neckline and spaghetti straps. And one of the straps having a little flower detail. And a split on the left side that came to her knees. Her hair was up in a pony tail with two bangs and wavy. Witch meant she sued her ki to dray her hair once she finished her shower. 'Cause that is the only time her hair's wavy. But as stunning as she was he notice something. Her face displayed anger and hurt and in her eyes blinked away tears.

As he made his way to her he opened his mouth to say her name, but she pointed not even looking at him or giving him a chance to ask. Trunks looked to where Pan was pointing and he hated what he saw. There behind a few talking police officers was Kiel and Marron French kissing passionately in a corner. "How...could he...Trunks why?" Pan choked.

Her eyes looking in his, but she could see as plain as day he couldn't help her. Not even say the right thing to make the pain stop. Kiel was basically her first boyfriend. The first she trusted outside of Goten and Trunks with her innermost trust. He could always say the first guy never always gonna be "the one", but he was the one who put false hope in her since she was telling he stopped doing everything.

Stopped calling, going out, saying she was beautiful, smart or funny. He even stood her up on a few arranged dates. Realizing he didn't answer her he notice a tar roll down her cheek, but he wiped it away. "Don't cry. You'll ruin your make-up." He kindda teased hoping to lighten the mood. "Who cares about the dumb make up Trunks? Marron is all over Kiel just as he's all over her!" She sobbed.

"Calm down I know it hurts. You're not the only one who's suffering." Trunks said as calmly as he could. He moved to hug her. And she let out invisible tears.

"Come on we're here for your grandfather and not them. We'll let the night play out then handle them later." Trunks said reassuringly. "You mean it Trunks? You promise?" Pan asked searching his eyes with her own.

"I promise." He said as he nodded his head in agreement. "Also promise no matter what we won't harm them to the fact they're dead, and then I will." Pan said cheering up a bit. Trunks once again nodded in agreement and they walked off into the crowd.

As the night progressed Videl did seem to see her father. And everyone complimented everyone on their outfits. Trunks, Bra, Pan and Bulma in particular.

Trunks and Pan avoided their quote on quote 'ex's' the whole evening spending most of their time together. Nobody seem to notice...nobody, but Vegeta that is.

In his mind something screamed the night was gonna end on a bad note. But he just couldn't figure out what. But whatever it was it would start with the brats. So he kept his eye on them. Very closely too. The bad thought shouting louder out at them now then before.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!STOP HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/n- Okay I don't remember if I warned you guys that this chapter was going back into the past, but for those of you who caught on I hope this chapter pleased you and those of you who are lose keep on reading and soon you'll get it or just email me either way.

Shout Out! List

Ladybugg- I'm glad you likey. And Trust me she will I promise. Thank you.

The Spiked Dragon- Thank you. He's my made up villan.

SSJ5 Tigger- I'm gald you likey. And she'll get clost to it. And what did I say about the updating issue? I only update when I can.

Nacy- Thank you bunches. I'm glad y ou likey.

mT96- I'm glad you think this is interesting.

(2x) Trupan- Thanks 4 reviewing!

Saiyanbabee200260- I'm gld you think it's cool. Trust me Marron will get her's soon enough.

I would like to thank all of you for reviewing my story without you this story would be nowhere right now. If you still have yet to review this fic and is keeping up in reading it QUIT CHEATING AND REVIEW THAT'S JUST MEAN!!!!!!!!!!

Preview on the Next Exciting Chapter of Love & Betrayal

All hell brakes loose at the party and just when Pan thought that things couldn't get any worse they do.

(Hint: FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!)


	8. The Ones They Gave Their Hearts To

**Love & Betrayal**

Chapter Eight: The Ones They Gave Their Hearts To

Pan and Trunks were now with Hercule giving him birthday gifts.

"Happy birthday Gramps!" Pan cheered as she moved to kiss him on the forehead. Mr. Satan chuckled as she did so. "Why for a minute there, Pan, I thought you were your mother. You're certainly growing into a beautiful young woman." Pan blushed at her grandfather's comment.

"I would have to agree too." Kiel's voice came from behind. Trunks turned to look at Kiel as Hercule looked up at the new young man. "Well you must be the lucky guy who's dating my granddaughter." Mr. Satan stated like a fact more than a question, his voice becoming serious.

Kiel only nodded as he placed a hand on Pan's shoulder. Pan's eye twitched as he grabbed her shoulder, but Mr. Satan didn't notice…though Trunks did.

Trunks had been watching out the corner of his eyes. He figured that Kiel was gripping Pan's shoulder hard enough to hurt a human woman or girl. Bulma had forced all the saiyan-bloods to wear an energy control bracelet. And unfortunately it made them as completely weak as a human.

"Well you had better treat her right," Mr. Satan said bluntly as he stared long and hard at Kiel. But then his old, glaring eyes soften some as they turned back toward his precious granddaughter and her friend, Trunks.

"Thank you Pan and Trunks for your thoughtful gifts. I'll see you after the party," Hercule said to them as he placed both of their still wrapped gifts off to one side.

"See you later!" All three youngsters said with a smile.

Pan had wanted to give him a hug, but Kiel gripped even harder as a way of saying 'no'. This made Trunks mad, but not enough that it was noticeable.

Kiel then pulled Pan over to a corner.

"Ouch! You're hurting me! Let go!" Pan harshly whispered as she ripped away from him. "What do you think you are doing?" Kiel hissed, ignoring completely her last statement. "Saying happy birthday to my grandfather." Pan snapped. "Not that! … What are you doing spending all your time with Trunks tonight?" Kiel said matching Pan's harshness.

"As if you care. It's not like you really want to be around me any longer than about an hour or less," Pan said antagonizingly as she crossed her arms. For a second Kiel looked stunned, but then soon recovered.

"And what's that suppose to mean? Come on Pan I love to be around you…" Kiel was cut off. "Love to be around me? You love to be around me! Okay then answer me this, when was the last time we went on a date?" Kiel remained silent as he racked his memory for an answer, but came up with none.

"Oh, no answer. Hmmm…Well here's an easier one, when was the last time you complemented me about how I skate or how good I look, or how smart I am?" Pan tried again. Her anger was getting the better of her and she knew it. But she didn't care anymore.

The thought of seeing Kiel kissing Marron earlier was playing in her head, continuing to fuel her anger.

But once again, silence was his answer.

"See…it's been that long. At least Trunks was there for me when you weren't." Pan stated as she unfolded her arms and turned to walk away. But Kiel grabbed her arm and swung her back around towards him so hard that she hit the wall, hurting her head when she made contact.

But before Kiel could get a word out of his mouth, Trunks walked up to them and tapped his shoulder. Kiel turned to see a very, very angry and scary looking Trunks. Kiel felt like an ant compared to Trunks at that moment.

"Excuse me, but may I speak to Pan for a minuet?" Trunks's voice was very demanding; it didn't sound like a question. Despite his fear of Trunks, Kiel refused to look like a wimp in front of Pan.

"Can't you see we're busy talking?" Kiel said, slightly raising his voice. Trunks silently kept track of his mistakes. So far, action-wise, he was at four.

"Well to me, it looked more like you were throwing her against the wall." Trunks replied. His fist clinched his sides. What did this guy take him for anyway? He's Bulma's son after all! He does have a brain.

Just then Marron walked over.

"Hey what's going on?" Marron asked innocently. Then she noticed Trunks's fists. She began to look from Trunks to Kiel and Pan. When she finally got the big picture, she tried to step in.

"Trunks calm down. This is not the place to..." Marron was cut off. "Come on Marron don't you see Trunks is calm. He was just about to walk off." Pan said as she broke from Kiel's hold and walked over to Trunks, grabbed him by the arm, turned him around, and half pulled him into the crowd of people.

Watching Pan march off with **her** current 'man' made Marron growl as she stomped her foot. "I can't stand her!" Marron nearly yelled, balling her own fists in frustration. "And I can't stand him either," Kiel replied, implying Trunks.

Both jealous counterparts stood there and watched as Pan continued to lead Trunks away from them, and onto the dance floor.

WITH TRUNKS AND PAN

"That was a close call," Pan sighed. "Yeah…thanks Pan. I was sure I was about to rip off that collar my mom made us and really hurt Kiel," Trunks replied. "I know. How dare he come up to me like nothing happened between him and Marron and then get mad at me because I'm spending the evening with you!" Pan steamed.

But unfortunately their conversation was cut short as Marron came walking up to them again.

"Trunks, hun, may I talk to you?" Marron asked as she immediately snaked her arms around his own. Pan and Trunks didn't move. They only stared at her blankly. "Alone please?" Marron rudely gestured to Pan.

Pan glared back at Marron and then looked back up at Trunks, seeking in his eyes if it was okay for her to go.

Trunks saw the worry in her eyes and nodded his approval of her leaving. Nodding once, Pan walked away into her own little corner away from the two.

"Trunks babe now that we're alone, we need to talk." Marron began. "You got that right. We sure as hell do." Trunks murmured. Marron bit her lip; she didn't understand what he meant.

"Anyway, I haven't seen you all night…" Marron began worriedly. "…And I haven't seen you in almost a month." Trunks coldly countered. "What? Trunks it hasn't been that long." She whined. "Oh, but it has. Apparently your poor friend has yet to feel better." Trunks said sarcastically.

"Trunks what are you talking about?" Marron questioned, confused. "You know what I'm talking about. That friend of yours that has been dying to see you and needs your help and all that other bull you've been telling me." Trunks answered, not looking angry, but rather calm.

"Trunks but how? …That's…that's not fair," She said. "What's not fair?" Trunks mocked. "To try to get back at me you go and hang with Pan the whole night." Marron said as she tried not to drip too much venom in the sentence. Trunks could have sworn he heard a bit of anger in Marron's voice when she said Pan's name.

"Actually Pan's been around me when you were gone…And you wanna no something, whenever I need something she's the first one running to help me. When you say 'no I'm busy', Pan drops everything just to help me."

Marron's face pinched with anger. "She has her own guy, last time I checked! Where in Kami's name would she find the time?" "The weird thing is," Trunks laughed, "is that her guy was helping a friend around the same time you were. IN FACT the exact same DAYS and the exact same TIMES too," Trunks said making sure to emphasize where needed.

Marron's face turned ghostly pale and fear splashed across her sky blue eyes.

"C-come now T-trunks. You don't actually think that I would be…" Trunks cut her off. "I didn't think anything until you said something. You practically just told on yourself," Trunks retorted as he shrugged. "By the way, stay away from me and Pan. I want nothing to do with you anymore. We're over. And another thing Marron, there's nothing to discuss with Pan either," Trunks said. This time his face pinched with anger.

He could tell that if he let her, Marron would go on and on until she found some way to blame Pan for all of it.

Marron began to tear up. "No Trunks, please…" She begged. "Please nothing. When we meet don't speak or even wave to me," Trunks stated. "No Trunks please don't…I...I love you," She sobbed as she sank to her knees.

Trunks looked around him and noticed that the scene Marron was already starting had drawn in a few interested viewers. Trunks sighed and turned away from Marron. He just didn't have the patience.

"Don't even start Marron. Besides you don't even know what love means," He said finally. "Stop making a scene Maroon. You're just embarrassing yourself," Pan said as she walked up. Trunks walked off.

Marron wiped away the fake tears as she turned to watch him go. There were still tears in her eyes, though. These were real tears. He really did hurt her, and she did still like him.

Suddenly Marron felt that someone was standing behind her looking at her, and she turned around. When she saw the face of the person she merely scowled as she began to growl.

"You! This is all your fault!" Marron shouted. "Actually it's all yours and do you want to know another thing? The angry female saiyan I mentioned to you some time ago, you're going to see her real soon." Pan threatened.

OVER NEAR TRUNKS AND KIEL

"You need to stay away from my girl!" Kiel yelled. "She's not yours to own. And besides she gave you up when she saw you kissing Marron, who was my girl," Trunks countered. "You lie. She didn't see a damn thing!" Kiel roared back. "I don't lie when it's something serious. And another thing, when you mess with Pan, you mess with me," Trunks growled.

"Fine. Lets take it outside," Kiel said as he noticed a few people staring.

GOING BACK TO PAN AND MARRON

They moved their argument into the ladies restroom. Marron locked the door behind her once she was sure that she and Pan were the only girls in there.

"Just because you're part saiyan you think everyone's supposed to be afraid of you. Well here's a news flash, I'm not!" Marron yelled.

"I don't expect anyone to fear me because I'm part saiyan," Pan told Marron hotly. "Shut-up Pan. This whole thing, like I said before, is your own fault! You told Trunks and now look. I can't even just be friends with him like I had planned!" Marron shouted.

"Look, I didn't tell him anything but that Kiel stopped hanging around me and the excuses he gave me. He saw you kiss Kiel tonight in the corner all on his own!" Pan said as she crossed her arms and glared daggers at Marron. "And besides I think you're missing an even bigger picture. Trunks **is** the son of Bulma, after all. He **can** put two and two together for himself," Pan finished.

"So don't blame me because your stupid plan failed majorly!" Pan added as she began to walk up into Marron's face. At that moment Marron was so mad that she struck Pan across the face without thinking. Due to the fact she was wearing those controllers, Pan stumbled back into the sink, grabbing it for support.

Marron was aware Pan had on the controller and thought this would be a simple fight since she couldn't use her saiyan power; an unfair advantage that played in Marron's favor.

Pan regained her composure and shook off the hit. "If that's the best you can do then I have nothing to fear," Pan said, enjoying the display of anger, fear and shock spread across Marron's face.

BACK TO THE BOYS

The boys had modestly moved their fight outside.

"You know what Trunks? Taking you down will be such a pleasure," Kiel began. "Oh, that's funny because I was going to say the same thing," replied Trunks.

"You know what! I've had enough of you! Just because you're some rich, smart, pretty-boy you think you can boss people around!" "And you think that by playing with a girls emotions just to get, hold, and have you're the man." "Like you haven't. I'll be honest with you okay, that Pan is a babe, but sometimes she's either too much or just coming up short," Kiel said as a sick smile came across his handsome features.

"What do you mean?" Trunks questioned, as he felt his control slipping away. He already couldn't stand the creep, but now he was trash talking about Pan. He wanted to hear exactly what Kiel had to say, so he knew how bad to hurt him.

Kiel chuckled a bit as he watched Trunks raise an eyebrow at his expression.

"She can suffocate you with her feelings for you or love you for doing what she wants you to do, but not what you'd love to do." "You're full of it you know? She loves to do just about all the stuff guys' do and likes half the stuff girls do. It only depends on what you wanted her to do," Trunks said, becoming even more pissed off.

Not able to take anymore of Trunks's attitude, Kiel lashed out and punched Trunks in the face. In effect, Trunks fell back. Kiel smirked, thinking he was nothing but talk, but when Trunks stood back up and faced him, there was no indication that Kiel even hit him.

"That was a cheap shot you took there. Mighty big gamble…Soon you'll regret even hitting me," Trunks hissed gravely.

BACK TO THE GIRLS

Pan stood back up from being kicked in the stomach.

"Ha! You think your all that Pan. Well look at the mighty granddaughter of Hercule and Goku now!" With that comment Pan growled in frustration and tackled Marron to the ground. Then she slapped Marron in the face hard.

Pan got off Marron and grabbed a handful of her hair. She pulled on Marron's hair so that she was on her feet. She then proceeded to slam her into the mirror with all her human might, and then let her fall to the floor.

The mirror had cracked leaving a small indent of Marron's head and a little blood. Marron rolled on the floor in pain. Pan lightly kicked her onto her back so she would be looking up at her. "Well look at you now Ms. Big Mouth! You don't have shit to say now do you? And you wanna know the sad part about all of this?" Pan asked as she mocked Marron. Marron rolled over trying to get to her knees.

Glittering shards of broken glass danced around them and dotted Marron's clothes. From the view of the cracked mirror, Pan had a cynical looking laugh on her face as she continued to eye Marron like a predator would her prey.

"What was that? Yes, you want to know?" Pan mocked again. "Okay well I'll tell you…I WAS COMPLETELY HUMAN THE WHOLE TIME!" Pan screeched as she showed the semi-conscious Marron her ki bracelet.

Marron started coughing and spat out blood as she flopped back on the ground and looked hatefully up at Pan.

"That doesn't mean anything," Marron choked. "The point is…I t-took Trunks and Kiel away from you and, on impulse to my experiment, you reacted violently," she finished. "What experiment? What the hell are you talking about you deranged blonde!" Pan yelled, growing confused.

"I-I was testing your patience. Doing the opposite of what you said to see how far I could push you until you cracked." Marron answered, ignoring the insult.

BACK TO THE BOYS

Stupidly Kiel had ripped off Trunks control bracelet on his wrist and was now feeling the wrath of an angry saiyan. Trunks came up and threw a right hook that hit Kiel's chin. Kiel went up in the air and then came down again.

'Man…I never faced someone so strong before,' Kiel thought as he tried to sit up, but failed. He rolled on his side and watched through half closed eyelids as Trunks paced towards him.

"Had enough or do you want dessert? 'Cause I have a whole lot of anger left in me, and if I can't satisfy your hunger I know a ton of people who probably could," Trunks taunted. Kiel weakly tried to sit up again.

"You know I may not be strong enough to actually be a challenge to you…" Kiel began. "And I'm glad you realized that, by the way." Trunks interrupted. "BUT the fact is, Marron and I got you and Pan where it hurts you the most…your pride...While you physically hurt me, over time I will heal and think nothing of this moment. While you…you have to live with a piece of your pride missing. Though I may have hurt Pan's heart and my own, but at least I have Marron." Kiel said as he slowly, but strongly made it to his feet. The smirk that was once on the young Saiyan Prince's mouth was gone and replaced with a scowl.

Apparently both gentlemen didn't here the door open and slam or the sound of dropping heals or running footsteps against the concrete ground heading towards them. But they did notice a very beyond-all-reason-emotionally-upset-and-furious looking Pan.

She then slapped Kiel so hard that he fell back down on the ground in front of her.

"How could you? Huh? How could you just say that? 'I may have hurt Pan's heart and my own, but at least I have Marron!'" Pan said in a mocking voice as she repeated his words. "What the… I mean, what do I have to do to get the message out that Marron's a tramp? I mean I gave you my trust and love! What more did you want me to give you. I was giving you my heart asking you to take it, but all you did was take it and shatter it! Can't you see she's not your type? She cheats and manipulates people!" Pan yelled in frustration. Tears stung Pan's eyes now.

"She may have done that to Trunks and other guys, but she won't do that to me." "But she probably just wants you because I had you. That's all she does. She did that to Goten, Ubb and Trunks! She only went out with Trunks so that I couldn't." Pan said, stomping her foot.

She totally forgot Trunks was there. He was starring at her in disbelief now.

'Pan wanted to date me?' He thought in his head as he continued to stare at Pan.

The sound of people talking frantically and the sound of flashing cameras could be heard. Pan punched Kiel in the face and he fell back unconscious. She couldn't take it anymore. This was just too much for her to handle right now.

"Come on." Pan ordered to Trunks as she grabbed his arms. Trunks allowed her to pull him around the corner and partially drag him as she ran down the block. Then he grabbed her around the waist and, using the lowest amount of energy possible, took flight into the air.

BACK AT THE HALL

The ambulance pulled away with Marron's lithe and bloody form and now a second one was on the way for Kiel.

Mr. Satan walked to his limo and got inside. "Oh Pan," He said under his breath. Once situated in the back of the limo, Mr. Satan commanded the driver to take him to the Satan Forest, exactly where he knew his granddaughter would have gone.

But the limo didn't move.

"What's the problem up there?" Hercule asked impatiently. The black tinted window that separated the driver from Hercule began to row down slowly. Once the window was half way down there was a gun pointed towards Hercule. Although Hercule saw the gun it was too late. The trigger was pulled and pierce his skin and crimson red blood began stain his white shirt and tux.

Hercule fell over and the shooter smiled. "NO problems sir. Just a little car trouble." The shooter said evilly. "Why you..." Hercule choked.

"Curse these wretched devices, you're still alive." He said angrily. He shot Hercule two more times in the back. "Can't let my little angel know I killed you just yet. I'd like to remain anonymous a bit longer." He said to the dead form.

"Well I'm done here. Tell Pan I'll see her soon, but wait your dead. Never mind," And the person teleported out of the car someplace else, while Mr. Satan lay there, life, energy, and strength pouring out of him.

"Pan..." He whispered for the last time. The word was he directed towards an object just above his head.

It was a pair of flamed designed gloves with the finger cut off. And they had his name on it with smoke over each letter as a way to suggest they were sizzling or burning. It was the gift Pan gave him. That he didn't open until moments ago. All the sudden the limo door flung open and Videl sank to her knees at the sight.

"Dad…dad…" Videl mumbled as she gently shook him.

And that's when she noticed the spots where he had been shot in the back. She was already teary eyed. "Noooo!" She screeched into the cold dark air, as a small crowd gathered around her to see the problem.

TRUNKS AND PAN

Trunks flew over to a lake in Satan Forest where the sat there and blew silent curses at Marron and Kiel. For a moment they were silent until Pan felt a tiny tug on her heart. She didn't know how to put it. It was strong yet weak. And a quick image of her grandfather came to her mind, then left.

Quickly Pan looked off into the distance to where her grandfather was. "Oh no, Trunks something's wrong…Really wrong," She whispered as Trunks looked up at her.

!STOP HERE!

A/N- Well everyone sorry I took sooooooooo long to update, I wanted to update on Valentimes Day but my friend found a beta reader for us and I didn't send it to them until afterwards, so hey that can't be helped. After this chapter I do believe we're going back into the present so get ready for that transition.

Shout Out! List

I just want to thank anyone who reviewed me last chapter. If you had any questions I hope this chapter answered them or if you had any requests I hope some of them were met. If not review them again and I'll get you next update, which FOR SURE will be sooner.


	9. When Vacations Goes Sour and Out Comes

_**Love & Betrayal**_

_Chapter Nine: When Vacations Go Sour and Out Comes the Rain_

Night….What do we, people, think of it? As a time to rest after a hard days work, or a time to relax and dream of a realm so very far away, that in fact, it's onlyin your mind that you can reach it? Or is a time of "play" between mates? A time for bonding bewteen two lovers where they can enjoy the other's company and not have to share them with the rest of the world like during the daylight hours.

Well to be honest all of the above is the answer if the question were asked to the Z team about their thoughts of what they think the word 'night' meant to them. But to the enemy night means more than that...

It also means planning on ways to capture Pan, planning on ways to torture Pan, planning on ways to break Pan, and having dreams about her.

This was the tenth time Maxton woke to realize he had made a mess over dreaming of Pan again. To be honest he had only been asleep for 20 minutes give or take a few. And truth be told he was growing impatient. His body was calling and longing for her own. But the problem was she wasn't there to ease his pain.

He knew where she was. It wasn't like he _didn't_ have her coordinates to her location. If he wanted he could get off his lazy ass and get her himself. Though, Maxton quickly voted against that idea. She was well protected and far away. And he couldn't gamble on trying to get her at such a risky time just because he lusted for her.

Maxton sighed in anger. The control she had over him when she wasn't even there, not even aware or conscious made him mad. He glanced at the orb he had taken with him back to his chambers as it floated up and down glowing white.

His eye socket blinked blood red twice and the orb floated to him showing Pan's sleeping form. Maxton pushed the orb out of his face. He couldn't look at her now it only made him feel worse. But he looked down and noticed it was to late…

He growled angrily.

She was clad in only a black bra and a low cut pair of panties that were also black. The sheet that once covered her whole form was only down to waist, but through the white fabric you could tell how the underwear fit.

"Look at her. Sleeping all peacefully when what and where she needs to be is with you fulfilling your needs." Called a voice seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Ah Ceres I don't believe I gave you permission to come in my chamber or spy on me for that matter." He spoke. Ceres walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"I could smell you anxiety all the way from my little corner." She continued. "I'm that bad, eh?" He said with a grin, knowing why she came.

Ceres came to the edge of the bed and slowly crawled on all fours up to him. Her dirty blonde hair falling over the right of her shoulder, her lips glistening, her green eyes glinting mischievously.

Maxton enjoyed her little seduction trance, but it wasn't as bad as Pan's was to him. Ceres meant nothing to him, but a stand in until he could reach and claim his true woman of obsession again like he had done years ago. But at the moment he was willing to accept what Ceres was willing to give him...

He wasn't going to say anything or even stop Ceres if he was about to at least feel any bit better.

* * *

+ BACK THE ISLAND +

Slowly the sun was creeping up the sky. A little of it rays shining through Trunks' window.

He moaned lightly and rolled in his bed preparing to wake up when he heard the sound of something cutting rhythmically that easily lured him back to dreamland. About an hour later Trunks woke up to one of his favorite smells in the world.

Deliciously home-cooked food…

His stomach growled excitedly making Trunks jump up and get dress a lot faster than normal. Though as Trunks was getting dressed he did notice something. The blinds to his window was closed and he always left it open. Then his bedroom door was cracked and he always closed it.

'Weird…' Trunks thought, but he didn't ponder on the mystery long.

He made his way down stairs and as he entered the kitchen his mouth dropped.Mounds upon mounds of breakfast food were covering practically the whole table plus more on the stove.

There were pancakes with whipped cream, blueberries, and raspberry as sides. Along with sausage links and patties, hash browns, French toast, bacon, eggs, and more to go with them.Trunks stood there staring at all the food that he didn't notice when Goten came up behind him.

"Hey Trunks how are you…OH SWEET GODS OF HEAVEN!" Goten exclaimed. He too was shocked at the amount of food piled on the table. Goten started to make his way over to the table to dig in, but not before jumping up and the air and clicking his heels.Trunks froze for a moment before moving.

First his blinds, then his door and now this.

"Come on Trunks the foods great!" Goten said with his mouth full. Trunks was about to join him, but then he noticed a white folded paper on the little table in the hallway. He thought to himself 'how strange' while he picked it up and read it. As he did a small smile appeared on Trunks' face.

"Pan." He whispered.

Trunks placed the note back where he found it and went to join Goten before he ate all the good stuff, knowing Goten he would try if you let him.

* * *

+ IN GOKU'S AND CHICHI'S HOUSE +

"Whew. Done at last. It shouldn't be long until the smell of food wakes Grandpa up." Pan spoke softly to herself.

She had woken up like how she did when she was gone. One of the families she was staying with at the time had a computer that showed whoever and whatever she wanted without having to put any camera of the sort anywhere.

But of course her friend said she could only use it or anything else in their lab as long as it was before they come to work in it which was around 4 in the morning 'til around 10 or 11 at night. If they felt like it. So Pan mainly used it to watch over her family.

Though she only had access to it for about one year until it was destroyed.

Pan took out a paper and pen. She wrote a quick note, then folded it and placed it on the table where she knew her grandmother would spot it. Pan snuck quietly out just as she had snuck in.

While she was in India for two years she learned how to do things silently like walk, cook and even chop wood or something that consisted of loud noises being made to do them.

As Pan stepped outside a calm morning breeze blew lifting up her long silky black hair and moving the edge of her sari she had gotten as a farewell present from a kind old family she stayed with in India. It was black and was trimmed in silver and when put on correctly a print of a maiden with wings appeared in silver and a small silver bird with its wings screeched lay inside.

She had on silver pants and a matching shirt that usually women from India would wear under their sari. The outfit was made of silk which is expensive to families who only make enough money to get by with cotton saris and dhotis.

Pan walked out to the edge of the island where more wind blew and she watched the sun raise above the ocean.

It was a breath taking view. As it rose over the water the darkest blue began to shine as bright as Bra's hair and the watered twinkled in delight as the sun loomed red, orange, and yellow beautifully.

Pan stepped into the water and let the little waves wash over her bare feet and ankles. She lifted her sari and pants legs up so up so they wouldn't get wet. It felt so good to her. She searched everyone's emotional ki, a trick she learned from afar, and found that either everyone with the exception of Marron and Kial were eating or finishing the meal she made them and extremely pleased.

She smiled to herself as she looked up into the sky. Until she felt it…Two emotional ki signatures right behind her.

Pan opened her eyes and saw Trunks and Vegeta behind her.

"What are you doing? Preparing to leave so soon?" Vegeta asked smugly.

Pan continued to look at them before she shook her head and looked back into the water.

"I've been away from home long enough. I have no intentions on leaving you anytime soon." She replied not facing them.

"Well you better not leave. The last thing I need to hear is the woman ranting on and on a second time about you." Vegeta said as he unfolded his arms and turned to walk away. Out of shook of what Vegeta hadsaid, Pan turned around.

When Trunks was sure that Vegeta was gone he spoke.

"So was it you who closed my blinds and left my door open?" Trunks asked as he folded his arms. After a moment of Pan starring at him she answered.

"Darn…I was hoping you wouldn't notice." She said as she snapped her fingers.

Trunks only had on an unbuttoned vest and baggy jeans which made it quite the challenge for Pan to keep eye contact.Though Trunks didn't seem to notice. He justsnorted at her responsewhile he eyed Pan.

"You wish. I'm normally not such a hard sleeper." He replied. "Please you could've passed for dead when I checked in." Pan laughed.

Trunks chuckled and uncrossed his arms.

"So now you're talking about me?" He asked. "Maybe…" Pan replied. "Maybe?" Trunks mocked as he walked to the edge of the water and flicked some at Pan.

"Hey!" Pan shrieked, jumping out of the way.

"What's the matter. Afraid of a little water now Pan?" Trunks taunted.

* * *

+ MARRON AND KIAL'S HOUSE +

"Morning Hun." Kial drawled as he walked up behind Marron, who was looking out the window, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Morning." She said sourly.

"What's the matter?" He asked. She didn't answer, but he followed her gaze out the window and saw Trunks talking to Pan. They were both in the ocean and watched as they were having a splashing fight.

Pan had the bracelet on still and changed out of her sari. She now had on some real short shorts and a tight fitting shirt.

Kial looked on liking how the clothes fit Pan now that she was nearly all wet and that her body was now more mature. But he only wished she was actually Marron. All of a sudden a sharp sense of pain raked his body starting from his lower stomach.

"Ah! What in Dende's name was that for?" Kial complained. Marron folded her arms. "You were starring at her." "NO I wasn't." Kial groaned.

"Then so you mean to tell me that, that little trail of drool was Trunks' doing?" Marron interrogated. "No." "So then what was it?" Marron asked heatedly. "Alright so I starred at Pan big deal. Kami, like you never starred at Trunks before since we've been married. I only starred once okay. And what if I told you I wasn't even aware?" He replied.

"I'd say you're full of it." Marron answered walking across the room.

Three years before Pan came back Marron and Kial got married. It was around the time Goku came back. What's the interesting thing is, is if it wasn't for Goku being friends with Krillin or being so persuasive or having that goofy grin you can't say no to, no one, but Kial's relatives and Marron's parents would've been at the wedding.

"I just called my mom to see when and where we were going onto the main islands for breakfast, but it turns out Pan made a huge breakfast for them and everyone else! So we're not going to the main islands until lunch." Marron said more than ticked.

"So why don't you just make us breakfast?" He asked with a shrug. "Err…You don't get it she's testing us! She's toying with us and I'm not about to stand for it." Marron said crossing her arms as she plopped back down on her bed.

"Well if she is she's only testing you." Kial said as he completely recovered from Marron's blow.

"What?" Marron asked confused. "I talked with her last night and we pretty much buried half of the hatchet." Kial elaborated.

"What? Are you serious? …. Well…what about the other half?" Marron asked rising an eyebrow.

"The other half is you. I've apologized, though it took hours, she forgave me somewhat. But the point is she forgave me enough to let me know I have a little of her trust back." Kial said as he walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Marron asked quietly. "If you're not going to make breakfast then I will. And don't plot to do anything to Pan; I know you all too well Marron. She doesn't wish to fight you nor bring up painful memories." Kial warned.

With that said and done Kial left. Marron sighed and looked out the window again.

'How dare he go to her and not tell me until now. Pan you'll pay for everything this time.' Marron thought. "You and anyone who gets in my way." She added aloud.

Marron returned her gaze back to the splash fight and watched as now Goten and Bra joined the fight.

* * *

+ 2 HOURS LATER +

"Hey you guys get ready if you want to eat. You have been out here all morning!" Bulma called.

"Awww! Do we have too?" Goten wined. "If you want lunch. We're not cooking. I promise the water will still be here when we get back." Bulma teased.

Goten was the first one out when he heard the word 'lunch'.

Bulma shook her head laughing. 'Like father, like son.' She thought. Bulma currently had on a green mini dress. She turned her attention back to the remaining younger adults. "You guys got one hour." She said before she walked off.

"Gosh I'm gonna have to take a really hot shower now." Bra commented as she stepped out the water.

"Well better hurry or I'll beat you to it so you feel wet and sticky even longer." Pan joked. Though Bra took it seriously and sprinted in the direction of their house shower.

"Good grief girl I was only joking!" Pan shouted, but Bra was way out of hearing distance by now.

"Seems like they haven't changed much." Pan laughed as now it was only her and Trunks.

Trunks and Pan came ashore and slowly walked to their houses. Pan's hair was loose as well as Trunks'. Though his hair wasn't as long as Pan's. His hair stopped a little past his shoulders.

Trunks was fascinated by Pan's long amount of hair and Pan raised an eyebrow at his continuous stares.

"Looks like I should be calling you Rapunzel instead of Pan." Trunks teased as he tugged on some of her hair, while answering Pan's silent question.

"Ha, ha very funny." Pan said as she started to squeeze some of the water out of her longs locks.

Trunks and Pan walked together in peaceful silence back to the houses. As they got to the edge of the forest near Pan and Bra's house Trunks quickly turned around, gently grabbed Pan's chin and sweetly captured her lips.

Fora fewblissful minutes the innocent action seemed to last like forever. At first Pan didn't respond, but then as Trunks was about to pull away she responded equally sweet.

Trunks couldn't hold in his feelings for Pan anymore. Ever since the first moment he saw her again he had wanted to do this. To kiss her the way he was now. He dreamed of kissing her for years after he discovered he needed her to be in his world when she left.

Finally they broke apart and Trunks whispered something in her ear then left. Pan's face literally matched a tomato in redness as she walked slowly toward the house her and Bra shared.

Tonight was all she could think about as Trunks had mentioned something about it. Finally she would have her Prince.

* * *

+ ELSEWHERE +

Maxton's chamber door opened. The same dark figure from last time stepped in. He looked around the room and saw the damage Ceres made and shook his head. On the bed Ceres bloody form laid wrapped in sheets.

'I warned her.' He thought.

Maxton walked out of another door in his room. "I know already. How dare her lips be touched by someone other than me! She will pay. Get me linked to her now!We can't have her messing up her vacation now can we?" He said with a grin.

**STOP!**

**A/n- Yay! I finally updated and in time for the holidays! W00t! Sorry it took me so long everyone. For a time I was discouraged to write and you know what; I've decided to continue on because it would be wrong of me not to finish one of my favorite fics. Thank you to all who reviewed. And for you loyal ones who review every chapter I promise to find you and devote the next chapter to you! You all brought me back from the ashes and shall be rewarded.**

**So with all that said Happy Holidays!**


End file.
